


// ELEVATOR MUSIC //

by jubilantfray



Series: // SOLD OUT // [2]
Category: Bandom, One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, don't hate me because I write erotica, just lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there something going on between Matty and George?" Brynn asked Ross. </p><p>"You have no idea," Ross replied.</p><p>*******<br/>Matty tried to peel Harry off of him, but Harry wasn't budging. Then Adam saw them.</p><p>"George was lying here in THIS hospital bed while the two of YOU were off joining the Mile High Club?" Adam shouted at Harry and Matty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Post "// SOLD OUT //" work ... spoilers!!
> 
> If you are all wrapped up in what is going to happen between Ross and Brynn ... don't read this yet! 
> 
> If you can't wait and want to read the next installment (second book basically), go for it! 
> 
> **Name of the book has been changed from "You Always Seem to Get What You Want"  
> (Chapter 4 is the Matty/Harry scene for you 1D'ers :) )
> 
> DISCLAIMER: ALL of my works are fiction. The REAL LIFE PERSONS in my stories are based very loosely off of the real life person forming my main character/characters. I do NOT personally know any of these people in real life. I may or may not have seen them on television, heard them on the radio, bought their music, have their TV series recorded or bought it on DVD. I may or may not follow them on Instagram, Tweeted them, been to a concert, seen them at a Con or had a picture taken with them.

Since Ross and Brynn’s new home was only 40 minutes from the heart of London, they got frequent visitors, sometimes unannounced visitors but that was ok with Brynn, and ok with Ross when he was home. Of course, the band toured frequently taking Ross away from home, and away from his new wife, sometimes for weeks at a time. Brynn would try to join him as often as she could. He would also sometimes surprise her and come home for a night in between gigs, like tonight.

He had been in Scotland helping to settle his Grandmother’s estate. She had died suddenly leaving his Grandfather, who had gotten kind of feeble minded in the past couple of years, without someone to help with settling everything. Brynn knew that Ross would be best at it out of all of his cousins, and his parents really were not in the right frame of mind to handle that right now with Grandmother’s sudden death. It was sad, definitely sad, but I think everyone dreams of dying in their sleep. Things had been settle quickly because Grandmother had taken the time years ago to make sure if something happened to her, all of her income and accounts would automatically switch to her husband. I did not know that Ross was able to wrap things up so far and he intentionally didn’t bother to tell Brynn, so he came home to her two days earlier than planned.

Brynn had not heard the gate or the garage doors because she was jamming very loudly to her music in the kitchen as she made dinner for herself, Matty and whomever he decided to bring with. Sometimes he brought Gillian, who had moved to London a few months back, right after Brynn and Ross’ wedding. Gillian had loved it here and could easily do her modeling based from London.

Brynn did hear the beeping that the alarm on the interior garage door made when the door was opened. She stopped what she was doing and listened. Brynn thought maybe Matty had arrived early, but then she saw him and nearly dropped the knife she was using to cut potatoes on her own foot. Instead, she placed it tenderly on the cutting board, ran around the kitchen’s island and jumped into his arms with her legs wrapped around his torso.

“Oh BABE!” planting kisses all over his face and lips.

Ross had been thinking about her the whole drive from London. Although it was less than an hour, he was so aroused by his thoughts of ravaging her body all night long that he was semi-hard when he walked through the door. If Brynn didn’t notice the bulge in his jeans, she certainly noticed when she had her legs wrapped around his waist when she jumped into his arms at his arrival.

They kissed, longingly for each other, passionately and feverishly, tongues playing in each other’s mouths. The way she ran her hands through his hair, fingernails gently scratching his scalp and the feel of her breasts beneath her dress, he was done for.

Ross walked over to the table, Brynn wrapped around him, never breaking their kiss and put her ass cheeks down on one edge of the table. He reached up under her short dress and pulled her panties down and she slid them the rest of the way off only breaking her grip on him for a split second to pull them the rest of the way off.

Brynn went straight to work on his jeans buttons and pushed them down to his ankles. Ross made work of the buttons on the top of her dress letting it fall open and pulled her breasts out of her bra so he could suckle on them. One of his hands worked its way down to her middle and straight to her core, two fingers quickly diving in feeling how incredibly wet she was for him already. He brought them to his lips and licked her juices off.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Brynn grabbed Ross’ cock with one hand and guided him to her slippery hole. He dove right in all the way to the base of his cock slamming into her over and over.

Brynn threw her head back and made those mewling noises that drove Ross crazy. By the gods he had missed his wife.

He fucked her soundly on their solid kitchen table, pounding into her, one hand squeezing and caressing one of her breasts and pinching the nipple and the other holding onto her hip so he could hold her body in place.

Their bodies making slapping noises as they crashed together over and over again. Brynn came very quickly, just as Ross had hoped she would and she screamed his name as she did.

“Ross! Oh god! Ross! Yes! YES! Oh gods, I’m coming” she screamed.

“I’m coming too” he said back to her as he spilled his seed deep into her pussy.

“I’m sorry baby, I couldn’t hold back” Ross said quietly, panting as he fell forward onto her body, knees shaking and still moving his hips slightly pumping his cock inside of her milking it of its fluid and making sure the love of his live was well sated.

“Never be sorry for doing that to me” she panted back.

“I just missed you so much, I couldn’t stop and then you made those sounds and I was done for” Ross said kissing the side of her neck and fondling her breasts.

“When I felt that you were hard already as soon as I wrapped my legs around you, **I** was done for” Brynn replied.

“Oh baby,” Ross sighed, “I love you”.

“And I love you too, sweetheart” Brynn responded to her husband that she had missed terribly kissing the top of his head.

He was collapsed on top of her caressing the sides of her body with his hands. She would have let him keep going and let their fires start burning again had she not been expecting company.

“Oh no!” Brynn said suddenly, “my casserole!” and she gently pushed him aside and leapt from the table pulling her dress down as she ran to one of their built in ovens.

“Oh my god, is it ruined?” Ross asked he shuffled across the kitchen floor pulling his jeans and boxer briefs back up around his hips.

“No, it looks like it is ok” she said, peering into the oven with its dim little light on inside.

“Oh good” Ross said. “Do I have time to make love to you on the island?”

Brynn giggled, leaned up to kiss the man now standing behind her as she peered into the oven.

“Man, I wish” she said, “but Matty and whomever he chooses to bring with him should be here soon. I’m not sure how he would feel about walking in to find us buck naked and fucking in the kitchen.”

“I think he would ask to join in” Ross responded nonchalantly.

Brynn just looked at her husband at that. “I prefer to have you all to myself” she said to him, winking at him and pinching his butt as she walked around him.

“Yeah, same for me. Only room for the two of us” he told her.

“Wait, Matty does threesomes?” Brynn questioned him.

“Duh!” Ross said. “Matty pretty much does anything with legs and he does threesomes all the time, especially if it involves George”.

Brynn stopped what she was doing, letting the pot of boiling potatoes spill over just a bit and stared at Ross.

“What do you mean, ‘especially if it involves George’?” Brynn asked him.

Brynn had had this feeling that there might be something between Matty and George, but George was into Em, right? There had always been rumors and innuendo about Matty and George, and then there was the fan fiction. More fan fiction that she cared to think about had been written about Matty and George fucking each other or some other guy or Harry Styles. Oh. My. God. Matty talked about Harry often. Holy shit! No way!

“Babe?”

Ross hadn’t responded to her question because he was digging through the built in refrigerator on the stainless steel wall of awesome as Ross had dubbed it looking for his favorite beer.

“We don’t have any of my beer?” he said turning back around to look at Brynn.

“Oh yeah, it is in the drawer portion, to the left, yep, in there” she said to him directing him to where she kept his beer, just for him, it was all about him as it was. But now she wanted to know more about Matty and George. And Harry.

“And what about Matty and George?” she asked again.

“Oh yeah, they have been known to fuck occasionally, and it seems that when Matty can talk George into it the most is when it involves a threesome. At least, that is what Adam told me that George told him.” Ross told her.

Brynn’s curiosity was definitely peeked at this revelation, but she heard the gates opening and peered at the CCTV and saw that it was Matty’s car. And there was George in the passenger seat.

 _I will be watching them like a hawk all the way through dinner now_ , she thought.

...................................................................................................................................................

 

 And this is where Ross and Brynn's story leaves off and Matty and George's picks up. I hope you enjoy!


	2. // The City //

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is how it starts. There might be shoes taken off in the back of a van, there might be boyfriends, and I can guarantee there will be lots of George and Matty from here on out. Some of this (mostly already written story) involves the sexual forays of George and Matty, so if you are not into that, don't want to read that, or think that erotic romance is boring, this probably won't be for you :) However, those that do choose to continue on, I hope you have a love for The 1975 that is as deep as mine and that you ship these two together. Enjoy! <3

George was holding the elevator door open for Matty. His arm was starting to tire from holding it up for so long, which was sad to say as a drummer for the 1975. His arms should be used to being stressed, but it was maybe more the impatience from waiting for Matty for so long.

Matty was talking to the security detail. He and George were going up to the band’s reserved room to try to catch some sleep. _Well, maybe sleep_ , George thought to himself. Adam would probably join them later, after he was done talking to Lucy. Lucy was leaving again tonight and Adam was none too happy about it. Things didn’t seem to be progressing very well in that area of Adam’s life. George felt badly for him. Adam wanted nothing more than to settle down like Ross, but Lucy would have none of that.

“Matty, come on bud,” George shouted to his mate.

“Keep your pants on,” Matty said over his shoulder to George. George didn’t want to keep his pants on. He wanted them off or wanted someone in them as soon as possible. His level of horny was off the charts and there were no fit girls to soothe his ache. Emaleigh wasn’t around either. She was so busy with nursing school that he barely ever heard from her any more. They had been good in the sack, but that was about it. If he couldn’t find a chick, he would take care of himself after watching some porn with Matty. That is if he wanted to. Matty had been strange lately. He talked a lot about Brynn and Ross and how happy they were and blah blah blah. George could see how happy they were and he was happy for them, but did he have to hear about it all the time. Fuck no! He wanted to smoke, write, fuck and have fun long before he settled down.

George was about to drop his arm and go up to the room by himself, but Matty finally began to take steps backwards towards where George was standing.

“Sorry, mate, but that was important. Did you know that there is this chick following us around the States?”

“Uh, there are lots of chicks following us around the States, Matty,” George said exasperated with waiting for Matty.

“No, one chick. She is a loon. Always screaming at us. She throws shit at us. Chocolate. She is the girl that throws the chocolate at us.”

“Oh! Her. Yeah, she is crazy.”

“Well, Big Leroy has been keeping track of her and she has been at our last twelve shows. They are anticipating that she might cause a problem. I think I will go talk to her tomorrow and see what she wants. If it is just a selfie or an autograph, then maybe she will go away. She creeps me out.”

“Whatever you wanna do. Want me to go with?” George asked his mate. Something was strange though. This was the longest elevator ride ever George thought to himself.

“Oh for fucks sake. I forgot to push a floor. What floor are we on again?” George said.

“Eleven. The uppermost floor save for the penthouse suites. Apparently we don’t rank high enough for one of those yet.”

George pushed the number 11 button and the elevator started to climb. Then it stopped suddenly. Nothing else moved or made any noise. Matty looked at George and raised one eyebrow.

“Well, so it broke down.” Matty moved over to the other side of the elevator and looked at the control panel. There was an emergency button and a speaker button. He pushed the speaker button and heard a beeping noise coming through the small speaker on the panel.

“May I help you?” said a voice on the other end.

“Yeah, you can help me. The elevator is stopped.” Matty said.

“Oh, my apologies. I didn’t see a malfunction alarm. Do you still have power in there?”

“Yeah, there’s lights,” Matty responded.

“And can you feel any air flow?”

“Yep, it’s cool in here, and there is music playing,” Matty said to the voice. “And it is very bad music,” Matty said quietly to where only George could hear it.

“Ok. Hold tight. We will get you going again soon,” said the voice on the other end.

So, Matty and George stood in the elevator for a good ten minutes and shot the shit. All Matty could think about was that nice bottle of wine he had been promised and all George could think about was smoking a bowl, wanking off and going to sleep. Maybe.

“George?” Matty said.

“Yeah, bud?” George responded.

“What’s your favorite song?”

“What?!” George said with a chuckle.

“Well, you are humming along to the music that is being piped in here while my ears are bleeding,” Matty said back to his friend. George started and thought for a minute laughing again.

“Yeah, I guess I was. Sorry, mate.”

“So, is the Pink Panther theme your favorite song?” Matty asked his friend, the drummer in his band.

“Fuck no,” George said emphatically. “I really don’t have a favorite song. It changes every day. Why do you ask other than me humming to the elevator music?”

“I just like the look of intensity on your face when you hum, or when you are thinking about something,” Matty replied.

“Oh yeah?” George said quietly. Matty’s mood was weird tonight. It was almost flirtatious, or so it seemed to George. Then Matty slid over along the brass rail in the elevator and laced his fingers through George’s.

“Are you scared, mate?” George asked him.

“Nope,” Matty said as he reached in his pocket with his free hand and took out his phone. Matty could maneuver almost anything one handed. It was a talent of his. One of his many talents.

“Ok,” George said and did the same as Matty, however his phone fell with a thud to the floor. George bent over to pick it up, but Matty wouldn’t relinquish his hand.

“You ok?” George asked him again as he stood up.

“I’m fine,” Matty said furiously typing a one thumbed message into his phone. He then slid it back into this pocket and looked up at George.

“I just told Adam to stay away for a while, that we had a girl in the room,” Matty said sheepishly to George.

“Did you now?” George said looking down at Matty’s deep brown eyes staring up at him.

“Yep. And he said ok.”

George nodded his head and pursed his lips a little. It had been a long time since Matthew Healy had come on to him. He was pretty damn sure that was what was happening right now and George would never turn him down.

“Agh, this music is killing me,” Matty sighed as a recognizable Lawrence Welk tune began. George didn’t know the name of it, but anyone would know it was Lawrence Welk. His parents had watched it with his grandparents on Sunday nights. Or was that Saturdays? It didn’t matter. He had always distracted himself with drawing or writing. Matty put his hands over his ears, even the one that held onto George’s.

George turned his body to where he was standing no more than an inch away from and in front of Matty, his one hand still in the air covering Matty’s ear. He pressed his hips forward and gyrated them slightly against Matty’s crotch. Matty closed his eyes and pushed his pelvis forward as well, matching George’s motions. George put his free arm around the small of Matty’s back and pulled him in even more, pressing his body hard against him. Matty still had his hands over his ears. When Matty finally realized that they were dancing, gyrating their hips together in the elevator, he let out a hearty laugh and finally dropped his hands. The elevator music was being drowned out with George’s humming. He was humming their own song, Sex.

“That’s the song you pick?” Matty said still chuckling.

“Yep, because I’m going to sex you up tonight,” George said.

“Ugh! That was a terrible pick up line. Good thing I had already noticed your hard on in your pants when I first got in the elevator, otherwise I would tell you to sod off,” Matty said.

The two young men swayed together and hummed the rest of their own song in the motionless elevator. Just being together and touching wasn’t something they often got the chance to do, and it seemed more often than not lately, Matty wasn’t interested in touching George even though they were almost always together.

When their song was done, the elevator music took back over. Matty shrieked again and went to put his hands over his ears again, but George grabbed them with his own hands and put them on either side of Matty’s head up against the elevator wall. Matty smiled sheepishly at George and George smile back with his best devilish grin. He leaned down and put his lips on Matty’s and just rested them there for a few moments. Matty tried to move his hands down and George was certain they would go directly into his own spiked out hair. But George wanted the control for a moment, wanted to make Matty forget the ghoulish music that was being piped into their prison. When Matty realized George was not going to relinquish his wrists, Matty gyrated his hips against George’s crotch. But George was having none of that either. George pushed the lower half of his body harder into Matty’s pinning his back against the elevator wall.

Matty tried to part his lips, but George pushed his own harder but still gently into Matty’s lips. Matty finally gave up the struggle and George took over his task. He wondered how worked up he could get Matty before they left the elevator even with the hounds of hell singing to them through the speakers. George, himself, was already so worked up he could take Matty right here against the wall, but he wanted to enjoy this because who knew when or if this would happen again.

George let go of one of Matty’s wrists and took it in his other hand so he was lightly holding both now above Matty’s head. Matty could pull out of this hold if he wanted to at any time, but it was obvious to George that Matty had given in. George took his free hand and cupped Matty’s face with it. He began to kiss him again, this time with more passion than he ever had before. George parted his lips slightly and teased Matty’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Matty gladly parted his lips that were beginning to plump slightly from the attention George was lavishing on them. George got so lost in the feel of Matthew Healy’s lips against his own, he didn’t realize for a moment that he had dropped Matty’s wrists and had pulled the small man into both of his arms. Matty, lost as well, put his hands behind George’s head and pulled him deeper into their kiss.

Their tongues danced and jived together in each other’s mouths, teeth nipping gently at each other’s bottom lips, hands caressing the other’s head and neck and gently cupping the others face. When they finally parted, George put his forehead against Matty’s and sighed. Matty started up at him with wonder. Wonder how this man, someone he had known for well over ten years, could work him into a crazed stupor like that.

George had lust in his eyes and Matty could see that before George lightly pecked his lips against Matty’s again and then made his way across his cheek and to his ear. Matty’s grip tightened against George’s neck as George nibbled at Matty’s ear lobe. Matty tilted his head to give George better access and to try to keep his hair out of the way.

“Do you hear it now?” George asked him.

“Hear what?” Matty whispered back to the man sucking on his ear lobe.

“Good,” George murmured.

George continued to work on Matty’s ear, kissing the outer rim, pulling it slightly with his teeth, running his tongue around the flaps and the creases and plunging it gently into the hole. Matty had goose bumps up and down his spine as George played with his auricle. Matty’s hands began to wander up and down George’s back and down to his buttocks, cupping them and squeezing gently. Matty was completely lost in George now and George continued to take advantage of that. George also let his hands wander over Matty’s body. His hands sought the interior of Matty’s nearly unbuttoned floral shirt, which George hated but Matty loved so George would never tell him. He found one of Matty’s nipples and circled it gently with a fingertip. Matty let out a deep breath at the rough feel of George’s fingers on his tender and sensitive skin. When George pinched it gently between his fingers, Matty pulled that breath back in so quickly George felt the cool rush of air past his own ear. Matty threw his head back as George worked his way down Matty’s neck kissing and lightly nipping at the tender spots there. George was so turned on he wanted to stop and yell at the hotel staff to get the bloody elevator working again so he could finish up what he had started. But before he could even complete the thought, Matty had worked one of his hands inside of George’s shorts and was moving it around to the front and grasping for his cock. It was not hard to find as it took up most of the front of his body with its length and girth. George also sucked in hard when Matty grasped his manhood with his hand and rubbed his palm against the shaft.

“Ah, fuck,” George said.

“Yes, please,” Matty responded.

One of George’s hands found it’s way between their bodies and also found Matty’s rock hard manhood bulging out of his jeans. George rubbed his palm against it in the same fashion that Matty was stroking him. He wanted to keep going and stroke him off and hoped that Matty would reciprocate in the same fashion. Matty was stroking his rod in an upward fashion now, cupping his balls as best as he could with each upward motion. George knew he would come right in Matty’s hand if he so dared to put it inside his pants.

“I want to suck you off,” Matty said to George.

George didn’t say a word. He just began unbuttoning his own pants and slid them down over his hips and let them fall to the floor. His manhood sprung free and was at full attention when he slid his black bikini underwear down his legs.

Matty crouched down and got on his knees. The air in the elevator was cool against George’s cock and Matty could see the goose bumps begin to rise on George’s legs. Matty didn’t care if it was from the coolness or the anticipation of what Matty had in store for him, he just wanted to feel and taste George in his mouth. Matty licked the tip of George’s slightly purple head as it bobbed in front of his face, then he blew cool air on it. He heard George suck in his breath again and Matty smiled. He licked it again and then kissed the full tip with his lips slightly parted nipping ever so gently and George grabbed hold of Matty’s head with both hands and sucked in his breath again.

Matty could no longer resist the temptation of the luscious, rock hard cock in his face and took all of George’s length into his mouth and down his throat all at once. And again, George sucked in his breath this time taking one of his hands from Matty’s head and throwing it against the wall to steady himself. Matty licked and sucked and pulled and tugged on George’s cock feeling it growing more in his mouth with each stroke. Matty was about ready to explode himself when he finally heard George’s tell-tale sounds. George whimpered, a guttural whimper when he was about to reach orgasm. Matty loved the sounds George made as he came and would try to get George to recreate them more often, he vowed to himself. As he thought about doing it again before it was all over, Matty sucked George off just like he had told him he wanted to. George exploded in Matty’s mouth, his hot semen shooting in spurts into his mouth and down his throat. Matty swallowed as much as he could, but George kept coming and it started to drip out of the corners of Matty’s mouth. Matty just licked and swallowed and sucked more on George’s dick, milking every last bit of his seed. George’s knees began to shake as Matty continued to clean up the mess even after George’s peak was reached. Matty couldn’t get enough of his taste. He wanted to gorge on George’s essence.

When George’s knees could no longer keep him up right, he sunk to the floor with his back against the elevator wall and reached for Matty. He wanted to hold him, kiss him and caress him while he went through this extraordinary post-coital phase. But Matty had other plans.

“Roll over,” Matty said to George, guiding him onto all fours. George obliged and let Matty place him into position.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Matty said in a deep throaty voice.

George just nodded. He couldn’t say anything yet. Matty had sucked him completely dry, maybe even sucked his voice away for the moment.

George heard Matty unbuckle his own belt buckle and looked over his shoulder to see Matty pulling them down his legs. Matty had a little black square package in his hand which George knew was a condom. They always used protection when they entered each other. Matty rolled the latex condom over his hard member and positioned himself behind George. Matty usually was the one getting porked by George first. George couldn’t help himself, he loved fucking Matty’s tight ass.

Matty was gentler than George usually was with him, but Matty liked to be fucked hard and rough. Matty teased the rim of George’s entrance with his finger and then the tip of his cock. Only when Matty felt that George was sufficiently ready would he push into him. George was hard again at Matty’s preparations. He knew he would easily come again. As Matty slid his cock into George’s asshole, he held onto George’s hips and pulled him back onto him also letting George set the depth to which Matty could push. George was read and wanted to feel Matty’s big dick inside of his ass pulling and stretching the inner walls. Matty was gentle with the first couple of full strokes, letting himself sink all the way to his hilt inside of George.

George let his head drop and immersed himself in the pleasure that Matty was lavishing on his body. Matty would rub his back gently and squeeze one of his butt cheeks as he pulled out and before he would thrust back in. George enjoyed the slow motions of Matty’s love making, drawing out the pleasure and making the feelings all that more intense. George moaned when the head of Matty’s cock would slide over that sensual spot of his. And when George moaned, Matty would increase his speed and the force of his thrusts. George could see Matty’s reflection in the panel on the opposite wall and saw that Matty had thrown his head back and his eyes were closed. George wanted to turn him around and force himself into Matty right then. But he let Matty continue his build-up and it was happening quickly now.

George sighed when Matty reached around his waist and grabbed George’s cock with a free hand. He began to stroke it, pumping it as if it were his own and George pushed his hips back into Matty’s pelvis so Matty would increase the pace even more. Matty’s legs slapped against George’s ass and the smacking sound drove them both even more wild. Matty could feel his balls softly hitting George’s ass cheeks and he increased his pace even more.

“Ah, I’m gonna come again,” George declared.

Matty’s movements became erratic as soon as George made his declaration and George knew he was coming. George grabbed Matty’s hand that surrounded his own cock with one of his own and helped him keep the pace there which helped Matty keep his hips steady and in motion. Matty groaned and moaned and threw his head forward and George came again in Matty’s hand. Matty collapsed on top of George’s back and George tried to collapse to the floor. They then both realized that they were still in the motionless elevator.

Matty started silently laughing a few moments after they had laid there in silence just breathing and recuperating.

“What is so effing funny?” George asked him in a muffled British accent.

“Best laid plans, or best laid man. I’m not sure which is right, but I think both are correct right now,” Matty said still chuckling, his body giggling on top of George’s.

“What the fuck are your musings about right now?” George said, sighing and still trying to regain his composure.

Matty kissed George’s back and then his ass as he knelt into a squatting position and rolled the spent condom off of his now shrinking manhood. George rolled over as best he could in the small elevator and looked up at Matty who had a total shit eating grin on his face.

“Ok, spill. What’s going on?” George asked.

Matty didn’t say anything to George, just looked down at him, leaned over and kissed him quickly on the mouth. Matty shoved the condom back into the wrapper as best he could, pulled out a tissue from another pocket of his and wrapped it up. He gave George another tissue from another one of his pockets and George started to clean himself up. Matty stood and assessed the small carpet burns on his knees.

“Was it worth it?” George asked him.

“Always,” Matty said and kissed the top of George’s head.

“Are you going to fill me in now?” George asked again.

Matty still did not acknowledge George’s question. Instead, he reached a hand out for George to grab in assistance for him to stand. George pulled his shorts up and straightened the rest of his clothing.

“Damn, this elevator is really bloody broken,” George mused.

Matty chuckled again.

“What the hell, mate?” George pleaded.

Matty reached over and pushed the speaker button on the control panel.

“Yes, Mr. Healy? I mean, are you ok in there?” said the tin voice.

“We are ok, and you can start the elevator again. And thanks, Leroy,” Matty said to the voice on the other end.

“Leroy? As in BIG Leroy? Did you orchestrate this whole thing? Just to fuck me in an elevator?” George whined.

“Most of it, but I didn’t realize how awful elevator music really is, but you did a good job distracting me,” Matty said to George, winking at him.

George just looked at him and smiled. There wasn’t much music that Matty couldn’t stand, but he would remember that elevator music either brought out the best or the worst in him. Maybe both.

The elevator started moving and George wrapped Matty in his arms again. A moment alone was a moment alone, even if it was in an elevator surrounded by piped in terrible ass music.


	3. // Blood is on Your Hands //

“George is in hospital, Matty. He’s really sick,” Adam said to the man on the other end of the line.

“He’s sick with what?” Matty said sitting down hard in the chair in Jaime’s office lobby. 

“They don’t know,” Adam replied. “The doctors are running all kinds of tests. They took so many tubes of his blood yesterday and said something about cultures taking a few days. Here, talk to Brynn.”

“Matty, hi, it’s Brynn,” she said.

“What the hell is wrong with George?” Matty demanded.

“I don’t know. But he’s very ill, Matty,” Brynn said with a catch in her voice.

Matty grabbed a piece of paper sitting on Jaime’s secretary’s desk and scribbled a note indicated that he needed her or someone to book the next flight to London for him.

“I never should have left,” Matty sighed into the phone, his own voice shaking now.

“Just get here,” Brynn said.

“I’m on my way,” Matty said nodding at the secretary indicating to her that this needed to happen now, no delays and no excuses.

“You understand that I don’t care how much it costs, whether it is a private charter or a fucking jump seat in a plane, I have to get to London RIGHT NOW!” Matty shouted.

Jaime came storming out of his office when he heard Matty. The look on his face was full of anger that anyone would be shouting in the lobby of his New York office, but then he saw the look on Matty’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Jaime asked. Matty had a look of sheer panic on his face and his skin was pale.

“It’s George. He’s in hospital,” Matty said sitting down hard again. “They don’t know what’s wrong but he is really sick.”

“Did he have an accident?” Jaime asked.

Matty gave the band’s manager all the information he had been told himself. George had just felt poorly for a few days like he had a cold George had said. He had not felt right even before Matty had left for New York.  But when George stopped answering Adam’s texts yesterday afternoon, he went to check on him at his and Matty’s flat. That was when Adam had found George, asleep but barely able to be roused. He called an ambulance and they rushed George to hospital. He was barely coherent, most often sleeping and he had a high fever. They were very worried about meningitis or something else.

“Damn it! I shouldn’t have fucking left him!” Matty shouted. He ran his hand over his face, Jaime touched Matty’s shoulder. He understood the impact that this had on Matty. George was, well, George was Matty’s George. They were the closest friends he had ever known and the implications of a situation such as this could prove detrimental to the band as well as to their personal lives.

“Two hours,” the secretary said, “that’s the best I can do.”

“Two hours is not good enough! Bloody hell! Come on Universe, cut me some slack!” Matty shouted lifting his head to the ceiling and shouting to the sky.

“Matty, we will keep looking. We will have you back in London and by his side as fast as humanly possible,” Jaime said. “Keep trying, Alissa, please,” Jaime said to his secretary.

She nodded her head. Matty noticed the look of fear on her face, but he didn’t care right now, not about anything other than getting to George.

“If he dies, I’m going to fucking …”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Jaime said interrupting Matty. He really didn’t want him to finish that sentence, because there was no way that George was going to die. No way. But shit, Matty had put the fear of God in him with his reaction and Jaime was not a god fearing man.

Matty sat back down on the arm of the couch in the lobby. He was pulling at his hair again. He felt dizzy and like he was going to crawl out of his skin or spew or all of the above. He stood up and paced in front of the windows, gazing out but not really seeing all of the movement of people and cars.  He heard Alissa hang up the phone and turned around to look at her. She shook her head.

“FUCK!” Matty shouted again. He sat down and stood back up as soon as his bum hit the seat. He didn’t want to stand, he didn’t want to sit. He wanted get to George, and if he had to fucking walk and then row a damn boat across the Atlantic, he would do it.

“How can there be NO private charters, jets, nothing available sooner than 2 hours?!”

Jaime came out of his office just then and said that he found someone who was leaving in 45 minutes from LaGuardia but he would have to haul balls to get there.

Matty grabbed his bag and darted out of the door as Jaime shouted to his back that there was a driver downstairs waiting on him already.

“Good luck, buddy. Please call me and let me know how George …” Jaime knew he was already out of the door and to the limo so he didn’t even bother finishing his sentence.

Matty hit the door at a run and burst through the double glass doors. The limo was on the other side of the street and Matty just stepped out into the traffic and put his hands up. He didn’t care about his own wellbeing at the moment; it was all about George, getting to George and holding him again. Matty swore he would never leave his side again after this.

Horns blared at him. Drivers shouted. Matty shouted obscenities back at them. One taxi stopped inches from his knees and Matty gave the cab driver the middle finger, called him a name which he wouldn’t remember later and dove into the open door of the limo.

“Make it fast,” Matty snipped at the driver.

The drive to the airport was slow and grueling. Matty snapped at the driver many times about how he could walk faster. The driver knew that Matty was not normally like this, so he just let it roll off. Jaime had given him a heads up on Matty’s mood and the urgency at which he needed to get him to the airport. The driver expertly navigated through the New York streets and Matty was at the airport with 10 minutes to spare. The driver was allowed down the side street of the tarmac which lead to the private hanger at which Matty would be joining who knew who. He didn’t care. He wasn’t going to be engaging in conversation with anyone.

Matty leapt from the limo before it had even stopped fully. He nearly left his phone on the seat (not the first time in his life) but the driver spotted it and ran after him.

“Mr. Healy! Mr. Healy!” the driver shouted.

“WHAT?!” Matty shouted as he spun around on his heels.

“Your phone. You left it on the seat,” the driver said handing Matty his iPhone.

“Fuck. Sorry mate, thanks,” he said to the driver slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

“Good luck with everything,” the driver said to Matty’s back as he ran towards the Lear jet that was waiting for him.

Matty had been on a private charter before, when they were touring Australia, but Matty really didn’t like to fly and George had usually helped. Toking up beforehand usually helped as well.

Matty took the stairs to the plane two at a time and stood in the dark doorway. As he let his eyes adjust, he heard his name.

“Matthew fucking Healy?” said the young man’s voice.

“Yeah, “ Matty replied, his eyes still adjusting. Someone was walking towards him and he finally saw who had said his name.

“Harry fucking Styles,” Matty sighed.


	4. // You Say No //

Harry held Matty by the shoulders and just stared at him. Harry and Matty had been friends for years. They first met when Matty and the rest of his band were asked to do a remake of a One Direction song. Matty was reluctant at first, until he met Harry. He and Harry had hit of off right quick and saw how bad of a name the media had given Harry. And Taylor Swift – she hadn’t helped things out at all. She made Harry out to be a douche in the song that she “didn’t write about him”. Matty had secretly hoped he never met Taylor as he was probably going to rip her a new one. He hoped she wasn’t onboard this plane right now.

“I had no idea it was you that we were expecting, Matty. Is everything ok, mate?” Harry asked his friend.

“No. George is in hospital,” Matty said quietly. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness of the plane and he could see the entire 1D group was aboard. He said his quick hello’s and shook hands with Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis.  

Matty sat in an empty seat and the pilot announced that they would be leaving the hangar in about 5 minutes. Matty quickly dialed Adam’s phone then hung up when Adam didn’t answer. He tried Brynn and she answered straight away.

“Hi,” Brynn said.

“I’m on a private flight, with One Direction. I will be there in about 9 hours. Can someone have a car for me at the airport?” Matty quietly asked Brynn.

“Someone will be there for you, I promise,” Brynn said.

“How is he?” Matty asked closing his eyes and hoping for a miracle, even though he didn’t believe in miracles, he still wanted and needed one for George.

“No change and none of the results are back yet. They are giving him antibiotics and fluids, but he still has a fever and sleeps nearly all the time,” Brynn explained.

“If he wakes up, tell him I am on my way and I will kill him if he doesn’t wait for me,” Matty declared.

“You got it,” Brynn replied.

“Call me if anything changes?” Matty asked.

“I promise,” Brynn said and then they hung up.

Matty did some quick calculations in his head. He figured it would be about 6 am when he got to London. He knew that he would need to sleep so that he could focus on George, but sleeping without George was the first problem. Matty rarely could sleep well without George next to him. They had shared a bed for so many years now, and not having his lanky hairy legs brushing up against his made Matty uneasy. Sleeping on a plane, that was another problem. Sleeping in general while George was possibly fighting for his life - that was the biggest problem of all.

Harry sat down next to him as Matty contemplated his options.

“Can I blaze up in here?” Matty whispered to Harry.

“Sure!” Harry said, “But you might want to wait until we are in flight. Sometimes our pilot freaks out about it and if he smells it before we take off, he will delay our departure.”

“What a great guy,” Matty whispered sarcastically.

“How about some wine? Is there any on this beast?” Matty said looking around at the size of the jet. It was huge inside. There were only 10 seats and the rest of it was set up like a lounge and had wood inlays and Matty didn’t really care. He just wanted to numb the pain and the anxiousness. Harry excused himself to go find Matty something to drink. Matty pulled his tablet from his shoulder bag and sent Jaime a quick email.

_Thanks for hooking me up. Matty_

He put his iPad back in his bag and just sat there staring into nothingness. The plane jerked slightly and started to move. Matty looked out of the window and saw they were leaving the hangar. This was going to be the longest 9 hours of his life he imagined. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Harry who had sat back down next to him. He handed Matty a bottle of red wine and a plastic cup.

“I couldn’t find the glasses, sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked. Matty took the wine bottle and tipped it up. He drank red wine because he liked the taste. He drank vodka to get drunk. He would ask for anything they had after this bottle was empty and it wouldn’t take long.

“George is ill, with what they don’t know, but it could be life threatening. I have to get there, Harry.” Matty dragged his hand over his face rubbing his eyes and tried not to imagine the worst. He couldn’t help it. George was his best mate, his band mate, his, he didn’t know what else, but he knew there was more.

“We are on our way, mate,” Harry said as the aircraft taxied down the airstrip, turned a corner and then gained more speed pushing them back slightly in their seats as the plane gently lifted off the ground.

Matty noted the time on his phone and guessed his calculations were right – 6 am at least before he could see George.  The mood on the plane was somber, and Matty figured it had to do with his mood. Matty was right. Harry had told the rest of his gang what was going on and they were all worried about Matty. They had all met Matty and the 1975 when Matty was asked to write a song for them. One Direction, the band, had loved what Matty wrote and they were currently laying down the tracks to go on their new album. There was an attachment, the bands and the band mates.

But no one other than Matty and Harry knew how deep the attachment really was. For Matty, it was a common almost every day occurrence for him, at least it was a year ago when it had happened. For Harry, it had been more and meant more. Sex was just sex to Matty at one point in his life regardless of who it came from. For Harry, it meant more, an attachment, a bond.

Matty turned the wine bottle up again and drained it of its red liquid. He handed the bottle to Harry without even looking at him.

“More?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, mate, more,” Matty said in a sharp tone, but not in a mean tone. “Keep if flowing if it’s available," forgetting completely to ask for vodka.

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt, got up from the seat again and Matty pulled his iPad from his case again. He looked at his mail. There was a response from Jaime.

_Get there safely. Tell George to get well. And we will talk later about you threatening to kill my driver. Jaime_

Matty didn’t remember threatening to kill Jaime’s driver, but he really didn’t remember much of what he had said in the hours since he got the news about George’s illness. He glanced quickly through the rest of his messages, found that none were important, at least not right now, closed it down and put it back in his bag.

Harry sat back down, handed Matty another bottle of red wine, this one different than the first, but it was still wine.

“Vodka next,” Matty said taking a swig directly from the black bottle.

“Slow down, mate,” Harry said putting his hand on Matty’s knee. “You don’t want to be wasted when we finally get to London.”

Matty looked down at Harry’s hand, looked up at Harry, furrowed his brow and took another long gulp of wine.

“I need to sleep. That will make the time go by faster,” Matty said.

“You can smoke now. Will that help?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but it won’t help me sleep,” Matty said digging in the pocket of his leather jacket. He dropped the tray from the seat in front of him and rolled himself a spliff. He lit it and offered the cigarette to Harry. Harry accepted, took a long draw and proceeded to try to cough out one of his lungs.

“Still can’t handle it, huh?” Matty sighed.

“Yeah” cough “still gets” cough cough “to me” cough cough cough hack hack, Harry replied. When he had recovered enough speak, he told Matty that the first time he had ever gotten high was with him.

“Me?” Matty asked him furrowing his brow again before taking another hit from the now smaller marijuana cigarette.

“I had a lot of firsts with you, Matty,” Harry said placing his hand back on Matty’s leg.

“No offense, Harry, but not tonight,” Matty said quietly.

“It will help you sleep, won’t it?” Harry asked, his British accent ringing clear.

“I don’t know,” Matty said taking his last hit off the joint. He offered it to Harry again, but Harry shook his head.

“I would rather do something else,” Harry whispered.

“No,” Matty said bluntly shaking his head slightly.

Harry moved his hand up Matty’s jean clad leg drawing it towards Matty’s crotch.

“Look, mate, I said no,” Matty said pushing Harry’s hand away.

“It will help get your mind off of George,” Harry whispered leaning in closer to Matty. Harry nuzzled his way through Matty’s mess of curls and blew gently into Matty’s ear.

Matty did not respond, he just took another gulp of the wine from the bottle he held. Then he stood up abruptly, grabbed Harry Styles by the wrist and drug him behind him to the bathroom, or where he supposed the bathroom was.

“Wrong way, mate,” Harry said quietly to Matty. He, in turn, took Matty by the wrist and lead him in the proper direction to the airplanes restroom. Harry opened the door and Matty pushed him inside locking the door behind him.

“You’ve fucking pissed me the bloody hell off, Harry. Don’t expect me to be nice,” Matty said as he grabbed Harry’s face in his hands and forced his lips hard upon Harry’s. Harry grasped at Matty’s head, pulling him down harder into him. Matty shoved his tongue into Harry’s mouth tasting of the remnants of the joint they had shared.

“You taste like a spliff ashtray,” Matty muttered after he pulled away from Harry wanting to wash away the taste. He took another swig of the bottle he had brought with him and then set it on the counter next to the sink, but it missed and hit the floor hard. Surprisingly, it landed upright but wine splashed upwards and hit Matty in the face.

“And you taste delicious,” Harry said dragging Matty back down to his lips and then licking the splashed wine off of his face.

Matty winced as Harry drug his tongue around his cheek and upwards towards his eye.

“I’m not here to make love to you, Harry,” Matty said curtly pushing Harry’s head away from his face.

“But you are here,” Harry said in a loving tone. “I’ve wanted you again since that first time.”

“The only time,” Matty brusquely reminded him. Harry reached down between them and began to unbuckle Matty’s belt and pants. Matty let him and did the same. Maybe sex would drown the pain, even if temporarily. Harry found Matty’s ear again and began to fondle it with his tongue. Matty tried to push him away with his own head, but Harry was relentless and Matty finally gave in. He let Harry caress his ear lobe with his lips and then his teeth and all Matty could think about was George lying in a hospital bed waiting for Matty to get there as he continued to unbuckle Harry’s pants and slide them down past his hips.

Matty’s pants were being worked down as well and Harry knelt in front of him. Matty’s cock was still flaccid and Harry clicked his tongue.

“Guess I have my work cut out for me,” he sighed. Harry grasped Matty’s manhood in his hand and licked at the head. Matty looked down at him and watched, hoping it would make him forget. Harry looked up at Matty when his rod finally twitched slightly showing signs of life.

“That’s it,” Harry encouraged licking his tongue along the hardening shaft. Harry licked and teased and stroked Matty until his manhood stood firm and erect, then Harry took it deep into his mouth and Matty felt it touch the back of his throat. Harry swallowed around it and Matty grabbed Harry’s head to steady himself.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” Harry said confidently when Matty put his other hand on the counter. Matty had his head thrown back and his eyes closed, trying to forget and concentrate only on what was happening to his body.

“Just suck it, Styles,” Matty said harshly.

“Yes, sir, Mr. Healy,” Harry said back and took him into his mouth again and slid his teeth gently down the full length of Matty. Matty wrapped Harry’s hair in his fingers and began to move his hips. Harry stopped his own movements and let Matty take the lead. Matty vigorously face fucked Harry Styles until he was almost ready to come. Then he stopped.

“Stand up, Harry,” Matty directed. Harry obeyed, and Matty knelt in front of him. Harry was at full attention, it bobbing in Matty’s face. Matty took Harry’s cock into his mouth and suckled on it for a bit. Harry wrapped both hands in Matty’s hair and moaned and spoke soft words of pleasure. Matty still only thought of George and how much bigger George was than Harry. Harry was fair sized, but George tasted so much different. George. Matty bit down without realizing it and Harry squeaked loudly.

“Ow,” he said softly afterwards trying to pull Matty back onto his dick.

“No,” Matty said, “turn around.” He directed Harry to put his back to him and lean across the tiny bathroom counter. Matty reached into his leather jacket and pulled a small bottle of lube and a condom out of a pocket.

“Damn, mate, are you always ready?” Harry hissed.

“Everyone should be prepared at all times,” Matty said smiling slightly at Harry. He did have some compassion for his friend, but he was so angry and upset, he immediately resorted back to speaking through gritted teeth. Harry latched onto Matty’s moment of kindness, reached back and spread his own ass cheeks for the man behind him. Matty quickly donned the condom, poured some of the lubricant over Harry’s entrance and shoved two fingers inside of him.

Harry sucked in his breath and moved his hips sharply away from Matty.

“Steady now,” Matty said grabbing Harry’s hip with his free hand. Harry relaxed and Matty prepared his entrance for something much larger, his own manhood, by slowly pumping his fingers in and out and separating them slightly. Harry moaned and twisted his hips, pushing his buttocks towards Matty.

When Matty felt that Harry was sufficiently expanded, he entered him in one swift movement. Harry sucked in again sharply and Matty tried to calm him by putting his hand on the man’s back. They were both still fully dressed on the upper halves of their bodies, their pants and boxer briefs down around their ankles. Matty shoved his cock inside of Harry Styles, drawing it back out quickly and shoving it back in. Harry’s body was slamming against the counter top, his own cock slightly dragging against the edge. He wriggled his hand down between himself and the hard edge and stroked himself. He tried to lift his head so he could watch Matthew Healy fuck him, but his head kept smacking the mirror, so he gave up. Instead, turned his head, laid it down on the corner of the sink and watched Matty in his peripheral view.

Matty’s eyes were shut again, his head slightly hanging forward. He thrust in and out of Harry in sharp movements with a rhythm that was hard and hammering.

Harry couldn’t help but moan and voice his pleasure of what Matty was doing to his arse. He was about to come in his own hand and he wanted Matty to join him.

“Come in me,” Harry encouraged.

“Shhh,” Matty said, his face turning slightly red at the efforts he made to pleasure himself inside of Harry’s body.

Harry still couldn’t help his noises, mewling at the pleasure the large cock was causing to wash over his body. He came in his own hand, barely stroking it, most of the pleasure coming from the friction of Matty’s manhood against his own prostrate.

Harry lay there quietly after he was spent, but felt the pleasure begin to build again immediately as Matty still ravaged his hole. Matty plundered Harry’s ass and finally felt himself began to reach that mountain of pleasure. He was thinking of George again. Not George lying in a hospital bed, but George bent over on all fours and Matty ravaging him. He pictured himself licking George’s crack, trying to force the tip of his tongue into the tight rim. And finally, he exploded inside of Harry Style’s, while Harry continued to move his hips and whimper with delight.

Matty collapsed on Harry’s back and Harry started to talk again.

“Shhh,” Matty said again.

“But Matty,” Harry said squirming beneath him, “let me hold you now.”

“No,” Matty said and stood up abruptly. He removed the condom, threw it in the toilet and flushed it. Then he reached down to pull his knickers back up, but Harry wrapped his arms around him before he could.

“Please, let me mate,” Harry said. Matty cringed at the touch, but then realized that the contact of another human did feel good right now. He allowed Harry to enclose him in his arms and draped his own over Harry’s shoulders. They stood there for a solid minute, holding each other, cocks beginning to wither and their pants still down around their boots.

“Did that help?” Harry asked, “Were you able to think of only me?”

“I thought of George,” Matty whispered.

“I thought of you,” Harry sighed back.

“This probably won’t happen again, Harry,” Matty divulged peeling himself from Harry’s grasp and redressing.

“You know where to find me and how to get in touch. The door is always open for you, mate. Always,” Harry exhaled noisily.


	5. Haunt // Bed

Matty slept, but it was fitful. He wasn’t sure if was the two bottles of wine and the half bottle of vodka he had downed or the slightly satiating sex with the boy band member, but he had at least rested. Harry had tried to cuddle with him, but Matty kept pushing him away. Harry had finally relented and curled up in the seat next to him. Matty could hear him snoring softly.

Suddenly, Matty felt the pressure in the cabin change and then he shifted forward in his seat a little and he knew that they had to be approaching London’s Heathrow airport. The sun was just starting to come up on the horizon in front of them. As soon as the plane landed, Matty was gathering his bag and standing at the ready next to the plane’s exit. Harry insisted that he accompany Matty to hospital to see George, even against Matty’s vehement protests. Finally, Matty just gave in and told him if he could keep up, he could come. Matty’s plan was to use his clout moving through customs and get to whomever was driving him to the hospital as fast as he could. And he did just that. It might have helped a little to have the entire band of One Direction with him, but he didn’t care. Anything that moved him to the front of the VIP line in customs was good.

Matty was done first, Harry quickly thereafter, but Matty had not waited on him. Harry had to sprint to catch up to the man walking at a brisk pace through Heathrow then outside to the curb. Some girls had stopped and screamed as they passed, but they kept going. Even Harry’s body guard couldn’t keep up with Matty. Matty searched through the sea of drivers, most in black suits and some with black hats looking for his name on a white card. He finally found it. It just said “Healy” on it.

“Are you the driver waiting for Matty Healy? Matthew Healy?” he asked the short thick man.

“Are you he?” the driver responded.

“Yes, and I have one accompanying me,” Matty said gesturing behind him to where Harry had finally caught up. “Which car?”

“This one,” the driver said pointing to a stretch Hummer. They were rare in London, but it had wheels and would get him to the hospital.

“You know where you are going?” Matty asked him as he opened the backdoor himself before the driver could even make the three steps to do it for him. He threw his bag in and climbed across the seat. Harry followed.

“You’re from that boy band, aren’t you?” the driver said to Harry.

“Yes, yes, now get to the hospital, and pronto!” Harry said waving the man away.

The 40 plus minute drive was not as grueling as Matty imagined it would be, but probably mainly because the driver kept trying to talk to Harry and figure out which boy band it was he sang for. Matty was slightly entertained by this and before they knew it, they had arrived at the Chelsea and Westminster Hospital.

“It’s not Backstreet Boys?” the driver said still questioning Harry.

“Nope,” Harry said and sighed. Matty could tell he was fed up with the questioning, but it was right nice of the bloke to keep the driver’s attention so the questions were not directed at why Matty needed to get to the hospital so quickly. When the car rolled to a stop, Matty threw open the door, ran around the back of the black vehicle and towards the entrance.

Harry slipped the driver a tip of 50€, finally divulged which band he was in, gave the man an autographed napkin and made his way inside the hospital as well. He found Matty standing at a bank of elevators. Matty was repeatedly pushing a lit up button.

“That won’t make it come any faster, Matty,” Harry said sliding his arm around Matty’s waist.

“It occupies me until it does,” Matty replied curtly, taking a step away from Harry.

“I will occupy you,” Harry whispered with lust in his voice trying to worm his way around Matty’s waist again and leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Stop,” Matty said forcefully pushing Harry’s arms away from him. Then he saw Adam. Matty tried to peel Harry off of him, but Harry wasn't budging. Then Adam saw them.

“I want to join the Mile High Club with you again, but this time in an elevator,” Harry said with a huff continuing to try to touch Matty.

Adam approached the two men standing at the elevator. His lips were pursed and Matty knew that he was livid.

"George was lying here in THIS hospital while the two of YOU were off joining the Mile High Club?" Adam shouted at Harry and Matty.

Harry jumped at the sound of Adam’s voice screeching at them.

“Uh, hi Adam,” Harry said then looked at Matty in an apologetic manner. “I was just trying to occupy Matty’s time,” he tried to explain.

“I know better than that, Harry Styles,” Adam said in a stern manner glaring at the One Directioner. “You have lusted after Matty since the first time you met him. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. And you, Matthew Healy. Your best mate is lying in a bed up there and you are off having sexual forays with him?” Adam continued pointing at Harry and glaring this time at Matty.

“Not now, Adam,” came a deep voice from behind them. Ross walked over and positioned himself between Harry and Matty. He put his arm around Matty’s shoulders and pulled his friend in for a quick side hug. All conversation ceased at Ross’ demand. The elevator arrived, they all stepped inside and Ross pushed the #5 button.

“ICU?” Matty said quietly with his head down.

“Yeah,” Ross said in a muffled tone.

Matty’s heart sunk. He had no idea what he was going to find. And goddamn George if he didn’t make it through this.

The elevator climbed quickly and Matty almost wished it had taken more time. He was scared. Scared of what George would look like and scared that he would never be able to hear George’s voice again. Scared of it all. Just scared.

Ross put his arm around Matty’s shoulder again and led him down a hallway to the right. Adam directed Harry to a waiting room. Only two people were allowed in the room with George at one time. And right now, Brynn and George’s mom were in there. A nurse let Ross in when she recognized him and escorted them to the room where George lay. All of the rooms had one entire wall of nothing but glass so that patients could easily be viewed from the hallway. Ross stepped through the door to George’s room first and Brynn looked up at him. Ross nodded his head towards Matty and she stood up and said something to George’s mum. George’s mum looked up and saw Matty standing in the hallway. She immediately started crying and walked towards Matty.

Matty still hadn’t seen George. The curtain around his bed was drawn in such a manner that the patient in the bed could not be seen from the hallway. Matty wasn’t sure why, but it made him even more apprehensive.

“Hi mum,” Matty said as George’s mum hugged his neck and he hugged her back.

“Hi, Mathew. Go see him now. Maybe the sound of your voice will rouse him,” she said.

Brynn walked out of the room as well and gave Matty a quick hug.

“No change,” she said. Matty closed his eyes and nodded. Brynn put her arm around George’s mum and walked her down the hallway where Ross and he had just come from.

Ross was standing in the room waiting on Matty. Matty had to will his feet to move him forward. He thought it was so weird that his body or his mind or both didn’t want him to go into that room. He wanted to see George so bad, but not like he imagined he was going to be seeing him. Finally, he forced his feet to move, put one foot in front of the other and stood next to Ross. Matty put his arm around the curtain that surrounded George’s bed and stepped behind it.

There George lay, looking as if he were only sleeping, but there were tubes and wires coming from all around him. There was a tube in his nose – for oxygen Ross had told him. Matty knew that but Ross still felt the need to explain it all as Matty touched each tube that ran from George’s body. Another one came out of his nose, not a clear one but it was kind of opaque – for nutrition Ross explained. There was an IV site in both arms, one hooked up to two bags hanging from a pole suspended above the bed – hydration and antibiotics Ross said. The wires that came out of the hospital gown Ross explained were to monitor his heart rate. And another tube that Matty could not see that lead from under the sheet and blanket and emptied dark yellow liquid into a bag – his urine, so he doesn’t pee himself Ross stated.

“It’s too dark,” Matty whispered.

“Yeah, it is. The doctors are trying to find out why. Even with the added fluids, his piss is still so dark,” Ross said.

George was breathing on his own, but Matty could feel the warmth radiating off of him. There was a slight sheen of sweat on George’s brow. And all of the machines beeped and blinked and buzzed and moved. The IV pump made a whirring noise as it kept the pace of the fluids entering George’s veins.

“Why is nothing hooked up?” Matty asked fingering over the closed IV port on George’s other arm.

“They said it was in case they needed to give him something else in a hurry and couldn’t do it with what was already being put in on the other side,” Ross said.

“Oh,” Matty replied.

He stared at George. He looked like George, but he also didn’t look like George. He was pale, much paler than George was normally. And there were deep dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks were more prominent than Matty had ever seen. _Was it possible that George lost that much weight in so few days?_ Matty wondered.

“You look like shit, Georgie,” Matty said leaning on the side of George’s bed. Ross touched Matty’s back. Matty was thankful for the company and the friendly compassion that Ross offered.

“Any word from the doctors?” Matty asked looking up at Ross.

“Supposed to find out test results this morning,” Ross stated.

“Has he moved, done anything?” Matty queried.

“He hasn’t opened his eyes in nearly two days.”

“Bloody hell.”

“Yeah,” Ross agreed.

A nurse came in and smiled at the two men standing over their friend.

“This is his antipyretic,” the nurse explained as she injected a full syringe into the port under one of the bags hung above the back of George’s bed. “It helps to keep his fever down, or down a little bit in his case.”

Then she proceeded to take George’s vital signs including his temperature as well as manually taking his blood pressure and listening to his heart and lungs.

“I’m just checking the numbers, making sure he stays stable. He’s been pretty stable for the past two hours, that’s an improvement,” she stated to Ross and Matty. She finished checking all of his IV sites, the urine catheter and wrote down the measurement from the bag that hung on the side of the bed with George’s nearly brown urine in it. She patted George’s leg and said the doctors should be in soon as they were already rounding on the floor. Matty looked at his phone and saw that it was already nearly 8 am.

“What did she mean, he’s been stable for two hours and that is an improvement?” Matty asked Ross to explain.

“His heart rate has spiked and fallen and he has nearly quit breathing many times over the past 24 hours, Matty.”

“What the fuck?” Matty said running his hand through is hair again then back over his face and finally holding his hand over his mouth. Matty was even more petrified for George’s life now.

“We didn’t want to tell you over the phone. We’ve almost lost him quite a few times already, but he would just start breathing again or his heart rate would level out. It’s been a rough go, Matty,” Ross said to the man that was now pacing in the small space.

“Yeah, I’m glad you didn’t tell me. I might not have just threatened to kill someone, I might have done it,” Matty murmured.

“What?” Ross questioned.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it, mate,” Matty sighed. He sat down in one of the chairs on the left side of George’s bed and picked up George’s hand. He laid it in one of his own hands and stroked the back of George’s hand with the fingers from his other.

“I’m here George,” Matty said to the comatose man in the bed. “Wake up for me, Georgie,” Matty begged still stroking the hand he held.

“That’s good, keep talking to him,” a man from behind him said. Matty turned slightly in his chair to find three men in white coats. Matty gently laid George’s hand back on the bed and stood to greet the physicians. They introduced themselves and stated their credentials. One was an internist, and the other two neurologists. _Neurology? Brain doctors?_ Matty thought to himself.

“Are you a relative?” they asked Matty.

“I’m his roommate, and band mate, Matthew Healy. We’ve known each other for well over 10 years,” Matty replied. “I just got in from New York, flew all night to get here. What’s wrong with him?”

“He has bacterial meningitis. It is what we suspected from the moment he arrived in the emergency room, it just takes some time for the cultures to grow. Thankfully, he has already been on the required antibiotics for more than 24 hours now, but he isn’t out of danger yet. There could be some worse symptoms, things that happen to his body if he didn’t get the medicine fast enough. Encephalopathy is one, swelling of the brain. If that happens, we will insert a shunt, but there is no sign of that happening yet. The pupils of his eyes are still equally dilated and round, and there is no facial swelling,” one of the neurologists explained as they examined George.

“His fever is still a concern,” said another one of the physicians, the internist Matty thought.

“It is,” agreed the neurologist that had been previously talking, “but thankfully it is not as high as it was before. If we can keep it down under 39 Celsius or 102 degrees Fahrenheit, I will be happy with that. We are also still concerned with his kidneys and why they aren’t processing his body fluids. The brownish urine could indicate that he is in the early stages of kidney failure, so we are going to add another medication today to combat that. We hope that with some more stimulation, he will start to rouse.”

The doctor rubbed his knuckles on George’s sternum when he said that and George flinched slightly. Matty gasped and put his hand over his mouth again.

“Good, still a response to pain,” the physician said as he proceeded to the bottom of George’s bed and then lifted the covers from around George’s feet. He drug the bottom part of his rubber hammer, the kind they use to get a reflex from your knee, up the sole of George’s foot. George’s foot twitched each time, but Matty knew that George should be rolling around holding his sides because of how ticklish he is. Matty’s heart sunk into his stomach again.

The doctor pricked a pin at the tip of George’s big toe on the right and the toe jerked. Same on the left. The doctor’s stated that they were pleased that there was no further neurological deterioration, but still continued to verbalize how he was not out of the woods yet, that things could change for the worst or the better at any moment. He would have to stay in ICU for a while yet.

When the physicians left, Matty sat down hard in the chair again. He put his head on the side of George’s bed and looked down at the floor.

“I’m going to go tell the others,” Ross said touching his shoulder.

“Yeah, good on you, mate,” Matty whispered. Then he gulped. _How could George do this to me? Get this sick, intensive care sick? And the physicians said that I have to get a vaccination now just in case, so I don’t get sick. I fucking hate needles, that’s why I’ve never done hard drugs like shooting up. Fuck. How did this happen to you George?_ Matty thought to himself.

Matty stayed in the chair next to George, rubbing his hands over his face, looking at George’s still body trying to will him to move and talk to him. Another nurse came in and asked if he was George’s roommate. Matty replied that he was and the nurse explained she would give him the shot now. All of George’s closest friends and family would receive the meningococcal vaccine. It didn’t provide 100% coverage, she said, but some was better than none, especially with the bacterial strain that George has.

“Is he going to die?” Matty said as the nurse placed the Band-Aid on his arm.

“Didn’t the doctors talk to you?” the nurse asked with question on her face.

“Yeah, but I forgot to ask them that. Shock and all,” Matty said waving his unpoked arm around. The other arm was sore already.

“Statistically, he could, but right now, we are going to wait and watch. We are watching for signs that there is swelling in his brain, but long term, if he survives, he could have hearing loss or permanent fluid buildup on his brain or even seizures. The doctor ordered steroids as well, so as soon as those are on the floor, I will give them to him. We will take really good care of him, Mr. Healy,” the nurse said touching Matty on his unwounded shoulder.

Matty sat in the chair next to George’s bed all day. The others rotated in and out periodically handing him cups of coffee or water. Brynn tried to get him to eat a sandwich, but Matty just shook his head at it. Matty barely talked to any of them. He was either staring at George or out into nothingness or had his forehead down on the bed next to George. He talked to George periodically, but George never stirred. The nurses were in and out all day, adding things to the IV bags that were already hung or hanging new ones. They emptied George’s urine bag and hung a new one. They washed George’s body with a wet soapy cloth and changed his gown. They rolled him occasionally, to prevent bed sores they had explained. Matty just sat there and watched George, waiting for the bloke to finally open his eyes, and scared to the core that he never would.


	6. // You Seem to Get Better //

Matty lifted his head from the edge of George’s bed. He had dozed off sometime during the wee hours of the morning. His neck was sore and come to think of it, so was his arm where he had been given a shot yesterday. He was rubbing his neck with one hand and his biceps with another when a nurse walked in.

“Mornin’,” she said cheerfully. It was the same nurse that had poked him with a needle less than 24 hours ago. Matty was starting to hold a grudge with the state his arm was currently in.

“Keep rubbing that out, it will help,” she said indicating the hand that was working his muscle in his arm. “They usually are pretty sore that next day, and it looks like your neck is too from the position you were sleeping in.”

“Yeah,” was all Matty could muster.

“He looks really good this morning,” the nurse said regarding George. “His breathing is steady, temperature has dropped a bit. I expect he will be waking soon. And the doctor will be here shortly as well to check on him.”

“Ok,” he replied quietly.

Matty stood up and assessed his friend. He did look a little better. There was a bit of color back in his face and Matty could see his eyes moving behind his lids. _Maybe he is dreaming_ Matty thought. No one else was in the room with Matty and Matty couldn’t really remember who had and hadn’t been here yesterday. He stepped out momentarily and went to the loo. When he returned, two of the physicians from yesterday were already in George's room with George’s mum and Adam.

“Good morning, Mr. Healy. I’m glad you are still here,” the neurologist said to him.

“Good morning,” Matty responded and shook the other man’s hand.

“Mr. Daniel seems to be stabilizing, which is very good news. Now, we just need to continue to watch for septicemia and for him to wake up,” the physician said.

“Septicemia? Blood poisoning?” Matty asked.

“Yes, it is a common occurrence with bacterial meningitis, a rash will appear. We need to keep an eye out for that. We also need to repeat a lumbar puncture today and reculture his spinal fluid to see if the antibiotics are doing their job.”

“Needles,” Matty said under his breath.

“You don’t have to be present for that, Mr. Healy. We will give George a small amount of Ativan to make sure he stays asleep during it because it can cause discomfort and we do not want him to make any sudden movements.”

“Mrs. Daniel, Mr. Healy, Mr. Hann, do any of you have any questions for us?” the internist asked as he continued to do a physical exam on George, similar to the one that the neurologists did, but more focused on his ears and his eyes.

“I do,” Mrs. Daniel responded. “Is my son ever going to wake up? Will he be normal?” she asked with tears in her eyes and an audible shake in her voice.

“We cannot make any promises, but he looks markedly better today. I do expect him to wake up soon and if he doesn’t, we will try some things to get him to wake up, like ice and some other tricks we have up our sleeves,” he said to George’s mum winking slightly at the end of his sentence.

George’s mum’s body language relaxed a bit with that and she sighed.

“Keep talking to him. Rub his arms and legs. Put on his favorite music, his favorite movie, read his favorite book to him. Those things have worked for others in the past.”

So Matty spent the day in George’s room again. His friends let him knowing that he needed to be with George, not only so Matty could be with George, but so that George could feel Matty’s presence. Matty sang to him, and because George didn’t have a favorite song, he hummed the Pink Panther tune, the I Love Lucy theme song, all the dorky tunes to try to rouse him.

The physicians came in and did a lumbar puncture. Matty sat on the opposite side of the bed with George facing him, held his hand, hoped that he might wake up and George didn’t flinch much to Matty’s chagrin. Matty stayed in George’s room again that night, this time up on the bed cuddled next to his body on the bottom half of the bed. A nurse came in and gently placed a blanket over Matty. Still George didn’t stir.

The next morning, Matty heard Brynn and Ross talking quietly in the doorway.

“He’s going to have a nervous breakdown, Ross. We have to get him to take a break, go take a shower, take a walk, something,” Brynn said to her husband.

“I’m not leaving George,” Matty said.

Brynn sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She knew better, but she had to try at least.

Matty tried to take over as much of George’s care as possible on the third day. He helped the nurses roll him to prevent pressure sores. He used these special sponges to clean George’s teeth. They finally removed the oxygen as George was maintaining a good O2 level on his own. The IV’s remained in place and Matty made sure they were all placed nicely and no lines were kinked. He continued to talk to George, stroke his hair, tell him jokes, and sing to him. And still, George did not budge.

Matty was telling George about the time that he had bought a motorcycle and tried to kill himself on the first night. George had told him to come round and Matty sped there as fast as he could. Then when Matty finally showed at his door with a road rash on nearly the entire right side of his body, George had gently picked all of the rocks and debris out of the wounds, cleaned them with antiseptic and bandaged them as best he could. Then they laughed and Matty sold the bike the next day. While Matty reminded George of this time in their life, Matty was giving George a sponge bath. He washed his face first, cleaning around his mouth and nose, behind his ears and under his jaw. He dipped the washcloth back into the basin with the warm soapy water and mopped at George’s large chest, cleaning his tattoo covered biceps and down over his abdomen and around the sides as best he could reach.

When he lifted the sheet to continue cleaning George’s private area, he reached the portion in his reminiscing where George had held Matty and kissed his smallest wounds, telling him that they looked like his knees did after a rough round of sex on the shag carpet. And Matty thought he saw George’s cock twitch. _Wow, I’m really dreaming_ Matty thought to himself.

He washed down the outside George’s thighs, then back up the inside as he continued to recollect that time in the past.

“You held me so gently, George, kissed my boo boo’s as you called them. You told me that my pretty face had to stay pretty and that I wasn’t allowed to ride a motorcycle any longer. You wanted me around, wanted to be my mate forever.  And then you kissed my lips, more softly than you ever had before. Even more tender than our first kiss. And do you remember how that kiss built? We were feverishly ripping each other’s clothes off within a few minutes and then we had matching rug burns on our knees when we were finished. But we really are never finished are we Georgie? I always want you, always come back to you, and you always take me back.”

And this time, Matty really did see George twitch. Matty hadn’t noticed as he had continued to wash down George’s legs that blood was beginning to build in another part of George’s body. His manhood stood at perfect attention when Matty looked back up at George from washing his right calf.

“George?” Matty whispered.

His penis twitched again.

“Oh bloody hell, you can hear me,” Matty said choking back a sob. George’s manhood twitched and throbbed again. Matty pulled the sheet back over the lower half of George’s body for fear someone would walk in and find George with a raging hard on, but not before lovingly running his palm up the entirety of George’s shaft.

“Can you open your eyes, mate?” Matty asked him looking down at his face and then down at the tented white sheet. Nothing else moved, no other part of George’s body, except his dick.

“How am I going to explain this?” Matty wondered out loud. The tent jerked again. “Oh, I have missed you Georgie, and I’ve missed that,” Matty said stroking the sheet with his hand. It pushed back against him.

“And you have missed it too, haven’t you?” Matty continued in an impish tone.  Matty slipped his hand under the sheet and wrapped his fingers around George’s shaft. It was as nearly as hard as Matty had ever experienced it before. He momentarily wondered if it was a side effect from any of the medications or even the meningitis, but he knew better watching it twitch in response to his words. However, he continued to fondle and caress George’s manhood and feel George’s aliveness in his hand. Matty wanted to draw him into his mouth, but he feared someone walking in, finding him giving a comatose George a blow job. _So a hand job is better?_ Matty pushed the nurse’s station button and the nurse answered.

“Yes sir? May I help you?”

“I’m giving Mr. Daniel a sponge bath and I don’t want any of his lady friends or his mum walking in while I clean him. Can you keep visitors out of this room for about ten minutes or so?”

“Sure, no problem,” the nurse said cheerfully. Matty supposed she might also be cheerful that he was doing one of her jobs. If only she really knew.

Matty immediately pulled the sheet back and took George into his mouth. George’s body was clean and Matty could taste the hospital soap mixed with George’s natural essences. He couldn’t help but hum quietly as he licked up the veiny bottom of George’s hard rod, especially when he felt the flesh jumping against his hand. Peeking up at George’s face periodically to see if there was any movement, Matty lavished a feverish attention on George’s manhood. He knew what George liked from their many times together and he also threw in what he liked himself and sucked the tip of the head just with his lips and flicked his tongue around the slotted opening and tasted of George’s pre-cum.

“I wish I could stick my fingers in your arse,” Matty whispered turning to face towards George’s head and Matty felt him throb and twitch even more.

“Oh you wish I could, too?” Matty mused. “Well, I will as soon as we are home, in our flat, I will make love to you and then you can fuck me as hard as you want. And I will squirm under you and scream your name as you ride me hard,” Matty murmured to his friend with his cheek nearly resting on his belly.  And George came, right in Matty’s hand without a warning or sound or anything other than a twitching penis. Matty lapped at the white liquid spewing from the slightly purple tip and tasted of George’s true lifeblood.

“You like it when I talk dirty, huh?” Matty said as he cleaned George’s body again with the soapy washcloth. Matty put a gown on his body, and tucked him underneath the sheet and a blanket this time.

Matty’s heart was leaping. George was alive in there. He continued to talk to George, telling him how much he missed him and what he had just done and how he wanted to do it again right now and hold George’s naked body in his arms and kiss him all over. And Ross appeared around the curtain with his brow furrowed.

“You kept us out?” Ross said, “You kept us out so you could give him a bath?”

Matty nodded and then whispered to Ross, “He alive in there, Ross.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ross said with one eyebrow raised.

“No, he moved for me, I saw him move,” Matty muttered.

“He moved!?!” Ross exclaimed jumping out of the chair he now sat in.

“Hush!” Matty said tersely.  

Ross looked around. “Why?”

“Because, he moved for me, his uh, only one part of his body moved for me,” Matty whispered again.

Ross rolled his eyes. “What part, dare I ask?”

“His uh, well, when I gave him a bath,” Matty started to say. Ross held up his hand and stopped him.

“Don’t tell me anymore. I know what you guys do together. I can only imagine what part of his body responded to you,” Ross said crossly. “And it figures, if anyone can wake George up, we knew it would be you, but we didn’t even imagine it would be through is cock.”

“His WHAT?” Brynn said as she walked around the curtain.

“How many people do they allow in here now?” Matty said shortly.

“You don’t count any more. You are a permanent fixture, Matthew Healy. And did I just hear you correctly?”

“I don’t know what you heard, but George moved apparently. A part of his body that doesn’t move unless provoked to move moved for Matty when Matty provoked it,” Ross explained.

“Oh gawd,” Brynn sighed. “You did THAT in here?”

“Whatever THAT is to you, Brynn, it is none of your business what I did or didn’t do or may have or may not have done to George, but he moved and responded to me and that is all you need to know,” Matty attempted to explain without going into detail. He could still sense George on his tongue. He wanted to kiss the man lying in the bed so badly he could taste it, almost literally.

“Ew, Matty, just ew,” Brynn responded walking back out of the room with sheer disgust on her face.

“What in the bloody hell is wrong with you two? George moved! He responded to ME! He is in there, still alive and well and still George,” Matty exclaimed.

“And how exactly are you going to explain that to the doctors? His mum?” Ross asked.

“I’m not apparently. But we will know, I know that he is in there, locked in his brain and he will be breaking out soon, I just know it.”

 


	7. // We're Speaking in Bodies //

George woke up more and more as each hour passed. Different parts of his body began to move, sometimes just twitching movements, but the part of his body that was the most responsive was only responsive to Matty.

Matty dared not tell the doctors or the nurses exactly which part of George’s body was responding to him. But he took advantage of it every time he could. George got more sponge baths in two days than a baby kitten gets cleaned by its mother in eight weeks.

Finally, finally George opened his eyes. It was after Matty has stroked him off using one hand for George and the other on himself when Matty realized that George’s eyes were open and looking straight at him. George had actually opened his eyes as he reached his peak and watched Matty reach his own. Then he started to chuckle and couldn’t stop.

“George!” Matty shouted as he saw George’s shoulders shaking and then realized that his eyes were open.

“Hi,” George croaked out.

“Oh my god. You’re talking!”

“Yeah,” he croaked again, “and laughing.”

“Stop, stop talking. Just nod, or blink your eyes. Bloody hell George, you scared the fuck out of me,” Matty sighed as he leaned over George just slightly looking into his eyes. “Do you feel ok?”

“Yeah,” George squeaked again.

“No talking!” Matty demanded. George nodded his head.

Matty rang for a nurse and soon the room was buzzing with nurses, doctors and as many visitors that were allowed in and out of George’s room.

“His recovery is remarkable, happening so fast,” one doctor had said.

“I’ve never seen someone wake up so fully and so quickly,” said another.

Ross, Adam, Brynn, even Harry Styles were there when George awoke and hugging him and thanking the stars for what looked to be a full recovery for George. The doctors continued to insist that George stay another day or so in hospital until they were sure that he would not relapse. In spite of that, George was able to sit, eat and even take a short walk to the bathroom by himself within twelve hours.

When it was the quiet of night and Matty had his head resting down on the side of George’s bed again, Matty felt George’s hand begin to stroke his hair. He lifted his head in such a quick motion that George was startled and jumped.

“Are you ok?” Matty almost shouted at him.

“Shhh, fine. Lay your head down again,” he said to Matty. Matty obliged him but kept his head turned towards George so he could look at him.

“Your hair is soft,” George said, his voice still a bit raspy from not having anything to drink and from not talking for so many days.

“Thanks, mate,” Matty said smiling at him.

“Missed this,” George sighed.

“I did too, bloody hell George, I missed you,” and Matty lifted his head despite George’s wishes. “I have a question though, Georgie.”

“Hmm,” George hummed quietly.

“When exactly did you wake up?”

George began to chuckle again. “When you were sucking me off,” George giggled slightly still.

“Ah, I wondered if that was what woke you up, that last time when I was ….. I was NOT sucking you off!” Matty gasped at the revelation that George had potentially been awake a while.

“I was awake when you sucked me off, but couldn’t open my eyes or talk to you." George paused and swallowed trying to recoat his vocal chords. "And kept falling back to sleep,” George murmured trying to keep his voice quiet and it was breaking like he was a pubescent boy of thirteen again. “You woke me, Matty. Thank you,” George sighed stroking the side of Matty’s face.

“Oh bloody hell George,” Matty said standing up so he could peer down at George’s face.

Matty finally realized that George had been awake and aware of each time Matty pleasured him. At first, Matty was embarrassed, but then he was proud and felt his ego stroked to know that he was almost solely responsible for rousing George, well, definitely arousing George.

The next few days passed quickly and soon George was told he was going to be released with the strict orders to rest for the next few weeks. Playing the drums as completely out of the question which put their tour on hold a bit longer. Matty was secretly glad for it, for the time he would get to spend with George, alone.


	8. // Chocolate //

Matty watched George as he pushed the end call button on his phone. George had been talking to Em, breaking it off with her.

“Did she understand, mate?” Matty asked as he watched George just sit there on the dark blue hand-me-down couch in their flat in Manchester, his baggy white t-shirt hanging off one of his shoulders and his black snapback hat slightly off skew. George had been racked with guilt about Em. He had told Matty that things had happened very quickly with her and she wanted it to go farther than it did, continue on longer than it did, and now that she was in nursing school back in the States, they knew that they would rarely see each other, maybe only once or twice a year. George didn’t want a relationship like that and he really didn’t want a relationship at all. He liked his freedom. Freedom to be with whom he wanted to be with and when he wanted to be with them.

“Yeah, she said she did at least,” George said quietly as he rubbed his hands over his bare knees that were just peeking out from his cargo shorts. George rarely wore anything but shorts on the lower half of his body. He was naturally a hot water bottle, or so Matty described him. He would know anyway. Matty and George not only shared a flat, they also shared a bed. It cut down on costs and they were rarely at their flat these days with all the touring.

Matty was sitting at the table that abutted the one section of windows in their living room. It was a surprisingly sunny day for Manchester, and Matty was working on tweaking some riffs on his laptop. He wanted to get a new song out soon and if possible, a whole new album in the next few months. They had been busy and had many detours, what with Brynn’s abduction and subsequent recovery during the tour through America. And then Ross’ elaborate proposal and the wedding of the century. It was a nice wedding, everyone had agreed. But now, all he had was George on his mind and more important, what George had on his mind. A breakup.

“Well, that’s good. I had a feeling she would be understanding,” Matty said.

“No, it’s not that she is understanding, Matty, it’s something different. She doesn’t want me to tell Brynn just yet. I don’t get that, but it’s whatever,” George said dragging on his cigarette and blowing it back out of the side of his mouth. George liked to play with the smoke from his fags, and he was quite talented at it. He could construct some pretty spectacular smoke rings and other creations just with his plump rosy lips working the smoke into long plumes escaping from his mouth. Or at least Matty thought he was talented, and that his lips were plump and rosy.

Matty furrowed his brow at what George told him about Em wanting to keep their breakup a secret, but stranger things had happened to George. Like the time he was playing with a horn, a bicycle horn with the big bulbous end that you squeeze to make a ‘honk’. He had this infatuation with it for about a week, honking it in response or instead of a verbal response to the people he was with, and since he was nearly always with Matty, Matty grew to wanting to shove it up his arse. But the strangest thing had happened when they were touring England in their white “tour van of awesome”, or so it had been dubbed by Ross and Adam, and they had stopped on the side of a road for a whiz and George honked that damned horn at a single llama standing behind a fence. Unbeknownst to him or any of them, they had stopped right in front of a llama farm and who knew if anyone in the world knew that llamas were attracted to bicycle horn noises. Suddenly, there was not just one llama, there were five and they were giving their “we are going to spit on you” look, but George being George continued the incessant honking and then there were twenty llamas and more coming over the hill. They would just stand there, straining their necks to get a look at where the new noise was coming from. They changed places standing right up at the fence, still giving that “we are going to spit on you” look, but none of them ever did. And thank goodness they hadn’t spit, because Ross had promised George if he ended up with even a small speck of llama spit on him, he was going to shove the horn up his asshole so far that George would no longer be able to talk without making a honking noise. When the llamas finally lost interest, Matty had counted 46 llamas. They had all laughed and taken pictures and videos of those bloody llamas and their reactions to the bicycle horn. Then the horn got lost, or someone lost it for George. But they had a good laugh at the expense of the horn and the llamas. A good story for the bars and picking up chicks.

“Meh, I’m not worried about it. What song are you working on?” George said changing the subject and getting up from his seated position and moving over to where Matty sat in the rolling leather chair with his back to the desk. If George wasn’t worried about it, Matty wasn’t either, at least he wasn’t going to visibly worry about it. Matty turned his back to George and looked back at the MacBook Pro on the desk.

George leaned over Matty’s shoulder and saw that he was working on the guitar riffs for Medicine, the song that they had been asked to do for the new score of an old movie. That was strange in and of itself to rescore a 10 year old movie, but they were honored regardless because of who had asked them. Jamie, their manager, had told them that to be asked to work with this music producer would certainly open more doors for them. So, they had jumped at the chance and it was nearing the deadline to get the sample track over to him.

“Let me hear what you’ve got so far,” George said to Matty. George placed his hand on Matty’s shoulder, which he had done a thousand times before, but today, George’s warm touch went straight through Matty, traveling down his spine and into his crotch. Matty pushed a button on the laptop keyboard and the song started to play. Matty thought it still needed some tweaking, but it was a good start.

George closed his eyes and listened, nodding his head and tapping one of his feet to the beat, the beat that he had created and laid down in the Dirty Hits sound studio. There was one part though that he didn’t like the way it flowed. He pointed to the screen during it and Matty nodded his head in agreement.

“That part needs something,” George said. “Here, hop up for a second.” Matty pushed the black rolling chair back slightly and stood up. George sat in the seat and patted his left knee for Matty to sit back down. Matty was light in comparison to George and he could sit on George’s lap for hours without it stressing himself or George. Once George had said that his leg went numb from the way Matty was sitting and his bony ass was cutting into one of his nerves, but other than that, they sat this way so often it was normal.

Matty sat down as George had offered and wrapped one arm around George’s neck.

“You need a shave, Georgie,” Matty said. George stroked his fingers from one hand over his face feeling the bristles from his three day unshaved face.

“’Bout there,” he said to Matty acknowledging the stubble. George’s facial hair grew very slowly, much slower than normal. While Matty had a five o’clock shadow by three pm on most days, George had his five o’clock shadow about three to four days after not shaving.

“Not only on your face, Georgie,” Matty said and fingering at the nape of George’s neck indicating that his hair was a bit unkempt and could use a cut and a shave around the neck. “Want me to do it for you later?” Matty asked him.

“Yeah, later, that would be great, thanks mate,” George said looking quickly over at Matty and giving him a sideways smirk.

“Wanna smoke?” Matty asked.

“Naw, I just had a fag.”

“Do you want to share a spliff with me?” Matty replied indicating what he meant.

“Oh. Yeah, sure, that sounds good,” George replied and nudged Matty gently in a loving way with his elbow. Matty stood up from George’s knee and traipsed across the room to where they kept their stash. George watched him for a second with his messy mop of curly hair bouncing and his shirtless lean frame and black holey jeans. George swore that Matty had dozens of pairs of the same pants.

Matty opened the hidden drawer of the coffee table and dug out a small plastic baggy, the rolling papers and a small grinder. Matty picked a good bud, worked it through the grinder to remove all the seeds and the woody stems that they certainly didn’t want to smoke. He then rolled a nice spliff for he and George to share. They had been smoking pot since before they met each other. It helped them both relax and it helped with George’s bad back.

George had taken a spill on a skateboard when they were boarding in Tommy Hall’s parent’s empty pool one time. They always had done stuff like that, finding an empty pool or an empty shopping center and skating for hours on end, taking spills, skinning their knees, and almost breaking their necks but not quite. George had missed landing one of his jumps and came down hard on his arse. All of his vertebrae had been jammed into one another and the doctor said that George was lucky that there were no fractures, but there would be lots of pain and maybe a life time of pain. That hadn’t really stopped George though. He still continued to skate, but he would pay for it sometimes later in the day. Matty would often give him back rubs and sometimes George would fall asleep during them. Matty knew he must be doing something right when George fell asleep during one of his infamous backrubs. George’s back wasn’t so bad that he couldn’t function but it sometimes just hurt him for no known reason. And the weed, it seemed to lessen the pain.

But Matty liked it better when George didn’t fall asleep during a backrub. He always paid special attention to the knots in George’s lower back, but he couldn’t help getting aroused from looking at and touching his bandmate’s body. George, like Matty, slept in the nude, so not looking at George’s body was impossible. George had a fine round arse, or at least Matty thought so. He would even massage those muscles if George would let him. The gluteus maximus and the gluteus minimus were muscles that needed attention too, or at least that was what Matty told George. Many times when George allowed Matty to massage down there, he ended up doing a different type of massaging down there, with his tongue or his manhood. Matty couldn’t help it, the draw to George was just too intense at times.

Matty finished his task and padded in his bare feet back across the floor to the wood laminate desk where George was feverishly working on their new song. Matty took a lighter off the desk, sat on George’s knee, lit the rolled marijuana cigarette, took a few quick puffs and handed it to George. George took in a big toke, held it for what seemed like forever to Matty and then created an elaborate trail of smoke out of the corner of his mouth. Matty watched and smiled. When the joint was just about spent, George took a last hit, making it a big one and pulled Matty by the back of his neck down to his mouth. He blew the smoke into Matty’s open mouth and Matty sighed from the feel of his lips on George’s then inhaled deeply. He would have lingered there longer had George not pulled away and went straight back to staring at the laptop.

Matty held the smoke as long as he could, almost as if he was soaking up as much of George’s essence as possible, then when he blew it out, he told George “I like it when you do that.”

George nodded. “Me too,” but he still didn’t look up from his work.

“How’s it going?” Matty said, repeating what George had ask him earlier.

“I’m not sure. Let’s take a listen,” George said, sitting back in the chair a little after he pushed the button for the music to play.

Matty had his arm around George again, and his fingers were playing with the collar of George’s oversized tee, dipping down underneath the fabric and caressing his skin. It was something that happened so often that neither of the men really made any notice of it, or at least they each thought the other made no real notice of it. The song began and they listened intently until it got to the part that George had been working on for the past hour. George closed his eyes again, nodding his head to the beat just like last time.

“Yeah,” Matty said softly, letting George know that he liked the changes that he had made to that one section of the song.

“It’s got a funky beat still, but the mix sounds better,” George said quietly, still listening and enjoying the feel of Matty’s hands on his skin. Matty caressed George’s neck, rubbing it as if he were massaging it like a pro, then he would lightly scratch up George’s neck into his hairline and gently play with his hair a bit. He knocked George’s hat off and George either didn’t notice or didn’t mind and Matty didn’t say a word about it, he just ran his fingers across more of George’s scalp. George rested his head back in Matty’s hand and placed his own arm across Matty’s legs still listening to the song.

Matty knew he could get lost in George tonight, but he wouldn’t do that to his friend. George might be feeling vulnerable after his talk with Em, but that was not something that Matty would ever do to someone, not any more. He had taken advantage of one of his good girl mates after a bad breakup and Matty had his heart crushed. George had consoled him and brought him back to himself. George was always there when it was important and Matty needed him.

“I’m done with it for now. I will have to think about how to transition those two parts so it doesn’t sound like a transition, and then work on that funky beat. Something is off about it, but it is workable, fixable,” George said looking at Matty. “Do you want to take a crack at it?”

“Naw, mate. I’m going to give you that shave now. You stay right there,” Matty said standing from George’s lap. He made his way back to their small bathroom and gathered the items he would need in order to groom George’s face and neck. He got a small white towel and ran hot water over it in the sink while he found the shaving cream and George’s razor. He replaced the blade with a new one and then found his own trimming kit and scissors. Then he made his way back to where George sat, nearly asleep in the black leather rolling chair still at the desk with his back to the rest of the room.

Matty walked up behind him, gently put a hand on one of George’s shoulder so as not to frighten him.

“I got a warm towel, I don’t think it’s hot anymore, but just so you are aware and ready in case it is. Lean your head back, mate,” Matty said to George. George did as Matty told him and let his head fall backwards resting on the top of the chairs head rest. George’s height precluded him from adjusting it any higher to accommodate his long neck regardless.

Matty gently wrapped the warm damp towel around George’s face and went to the kitchen to find a small bowl to fill with water to rinse off the razor. When he came back, George’s eyes were closed again, but when he sensed Matty standing next to him, he opened his eyes and smiled.

“Ready, yeah?” Matty asked. George nodded. Matty took his time applying the shaving cream to George’s face and was very careful when he shaved George’s sensitive skin. George loved the feeling of Matty’s fingers and hands working over his face, the way he would tenderly pull the skin in one direction and drag the razor in the other. Matty took more care on George’s face than George took on his own.

When Matty had George’s face as baby soft as he wanted it, he asked George to put his head forward so he could work on his neck. George quietly obliged his roommate and Matty was just as gentle when he shaved the back of George’s neck and trimmed his hairline to an even shape again. Matty brushed the little bits of prickly hair off of George’s neck and then went to put everything back in its proper place. When he returned, George was stretched out on the couch and held out his arms inviting Matty in for a snuggle. Matty gladly accepted.

They cuddled on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms, George in the back and Matty in the front with his back to George, legs flung over each other and watched the telly for a while. Matty heard George’s soft snores behind him and snuggled in deeper to George’s warmth. Matty was as content as a puppy at its mom’s teat to stay in George’s arms like this for the rest of the day. And night.


	9. // Falling For You //

It was Adam that said something to George that made him start noticing. Matty quit singing every one of their songs directly to the audience during one of their gigs. Adam said it was only specific songs, but no one other than him had noticed.

“He turns his back on them,” Adam had said meaning the fans in the audience. “I don’t think they notice because all they are doing is screaming and shouting up at him, but what if they do start to notice? And who exactly is he singing to?” Adam had mused, raising one eye brow as he discussed this change with George and Ross.

George had watched him last night during their gig, and he watched him again tonight. He always kept his eye on what Matty was doing anyways; he was their lead singer after all and set the pace for all of their songs. And George just liked to watch Matty’s theatrics. The way he danced around and pranced about. George enjoyed watching how into the music Matty could get.

Tonight was no different. Matty was into their music, deep into it. It was during Falling for You when George began to understand.

Matty started with his back to the audience, well, he kind of twirled and left his back to the audience. He had the microphone in one hand and his bottle of wine in the other, both arms extended. Matty made this pose often. It looked really cool in the photos actually with the lights behind him. It kind of gave him a Jesus look. Matty started singing, still with his back to the fans.

**_What time you coming down?_**

**_We started losing light._ **

**_I'll never make it right_ **

**_If you don't want me around,_ **

Matty looked directly at George, deep into his eyes when he sang the next couple of verses.

**_I'm so excited for the night,_**

**_All we need's my bike and your enormous house_ **

**_You said some day we might_ **

**_When I'm closer to your height_ **

**_'_ ** **_T_** ** _il then we'll knock around, endlessly_ **

**_You're all I need_ **

Matty was singing to him, at least George thought so. George could feel this sense of excitement and his stomach churned. He would sing the harmony part next and _oh god, I’m going to be singing this back to Matty_ George thought. His pulse bounded with anticipation and fear. Anticipation of the possibilities and fear of not knowing if he was reading more into this than there really was. _Here we go,_ George thought to himself and gulped.

**_Don't you see me now?_ **

**_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you,_** _*_ (both George and Matty singing this, looking only at each other)

**_Don't you need me?_ **

_**I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you,*** _

_**And on this night and in this light,** _

_**I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you*** _

_**Maybe you'll change your mind** _

_**I think I'm falling, I think I'm falling*** _

Matty took a quick swig of wine and sang the next set of lyrics hanging his head down and swaying to the beat.

**_I'm caught on your coat again_**

**_You said, "Oh, no, it's fine," I_ **

**_read between the lines_ **

**_And touched your leg again, again_ **

_Matty touches my leg all the time, all the frickin’ time. Ok, I’m not dreaming,_ George thought to himself. Matty was definitely singing this song, most of this song, directly to George. It was about him and Matty. He had never caught onto that before. It was about their times together. Some of these things that they had said to each other and obviously some of the things they had never said to one another but had been thought. George got goose bumps all over his body.

George almost dropped one of his sticks, so he adjusted his grip and looked back up at Matty. Matty was looking directly at him again and smiling that dripping sex smile of his.

**_I'll take you one day at a time,_**

**_Soo_** **_n you will be mine,_ **

**_Oh but I want you now (I want you now)_ **

**_When the smoke is in your eyes,_ **

**_You look so alive,_ **

**_Do you fancy sitting down with me? Maybe?_ **

**_You're all I need According to your heart,_**

**_My place is not deliberate,*_ **

**_Feeling of your arms*_ **

**_I don't wanna be your friend,*_ **

**_I wanna kiss your neck*_ **

George let himself get lost in Matty’s eyes and the lyrics.

**_Don't you see me?_ **

**_I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you*_ **

**_Don't you need me?_ **

**_I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you*_ **

**_And on this night and in this light_ **

**_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you*_ **

**_Maybe you'll change your mind_ **

Matty smiled broadly at George again as the song ended. George’s head swam, he felt drunk and he hadn’t had anything to drink in well over an hour. George stood up from the drum set and told the sound guy over his private mic that he needed a quick break and for him to change up the set list. An instrumental with just Adam and Ross or one of them was good. He had to get off that stage for a second. He was overwhelmed with emotion and he was afraid that he might either cry or tear down the drums that lay between him and Matthew Healy to get him in his arms.

He essentially ran off the stage and ducked behind one of the curtains that hung around the massive speakers in the back of their set up. His heart was bounding, wanting to leap right out of his chest. No one followed him, not even Matty. George ran his hand through his bleached hair and tried to gather himself. He wondered what was happening, is it happening, how did it happen? When John Waugh walked over and asked him if he was ok, George knew he had to snap out of it and get back to business. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked back on the stage. Matty turned and looked at him, smiled his gorgeous sexy smile and launched into the next song on their list, Settle Down.

All George could think about during the next song was Matty. He could play the beat for any of their songs pretty much in his sleep, so missing a beat or fucking up wasn’t likely. George knew he had to pull himself together, but he needed to know if he was imagining things.

Matty was swaying his hips back and forth and had one arm over his head as George and Adam played the intro to Menswear. He was dancing in front of George’s drum set and George motioned with his head for him to come closer. Matty gladly obliged the drummer.

“Matty?” George whispered loudly to his lead singer.

“Yeah mate?” Matty said taking another deep swig from the bottle of wine.

“Were you singing to me?” George asked.

Matty stopped his swaying motion. The intro was almost over and it would be time for Matty to launch into the chorus of the song. He looked George deep in the eyes and nodded feverishly then sauntered away.

George’s heart leapt again.

 _Ah fuck, I’m in love with Matty_ George thought to himself.


	10. // Anobrain //

“Bloody hell, Matty, you’re drunk as fuck,” George said to his mate that was falling all over the place.

“It’s your fault it is,” Matty slurred.

“Sod off! How is it my fault?” George said trying to get Matty’s noodle arms to stay around his neck to keep him upright and not face down on the pavement. George finally just picked him up and carried him bride style across the parking lot. Matty melted into George’s arms, his eyes half closed, his fingers working at the buttons on George’s shirt.

“’Cuz, it is,” Matty said slowly still trying to get George’s shirt unbuttoned.

“Stop that,” George said to Matty trying to push his hand away with his chin.

“No, I want to feel your skin,” Matty said.

“Not in the car park, Matty,” George said looking around to see who might be watching. It was very dark with the exception of a few distant street lights and the only people around were the roadies loading up the trucks and a few other band personnel. They were not watching the two band members making their way to the bus.

“Again, why is it my fault?” George asked adjusting the lump of a man in his arms as he walked heavy footed with the slight bit of extra weight that was Matt Healy.

“I sang to you and you didn’t do anything,” Matty sighed and let his arms fall free. George stopped walking. His heart sank into his stomach.

 _Matty thinks I didn’t like him singing to me_ he thought.

“Oh bloody hell, mate, I did do something,” George said putting Matty down on the ground in front of the bus. He leaned Matty up against the front of the large yellow bus and guided Matty’s arse to the gigantic chrome bumper.

“No, you didn’t do anything, so I drank all the wines,” Matty said waving his arms about and almost falling forward.

“Matty, seriously, I did,” George pleaded with his, uh, friend to listen to him as he helped save him from face planting again.

“What? What did you do George? I sang my heart out to you and you ran away,” Matty whined then leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

“Oh fuck, ok, you know I hate talking about my feelings, Matty, but here goes,” George said softly. “I ran off the stage because I was either going to cry like a school girl or fucking rip your clothes off right there on the stage.”

Matty looked up at George who was now standing over him with his hands on the bus.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. You can’t just sing _that_ song to me and expect me to be a stone wall. And I sang it back to you too, you arse,” George pointed out.

“Oh,” Matty said.

“You really should pay better attention when someone is singing along with you, singing the lyrics and meaning every word of them,” George said slowly for emphasis.

“I was the one bloody singing to you,” Matty declared.

“And I sang back,” George pointed out again.

Matty ran his hands through his hair and then reached out for George. He pulled George’s lean and lanky waist towards him and rested his head on George’s stomach. George held onto Matty’s head running his fingers through his soft mess of curls.

“Sorry,” Matty sighed.

“’S’all right, mate,” George said in a soothing tone.

“Dammit, I was going to rip your clothes off tonight, but now I’m too fucking drunk to do anything but I need to take a piss,” Matty said.

“Um, ok, let’s get you into the bus and then into bed,” George said as he reached down under Matty’s arms and lifted him to stand again. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah, it’s not far. I’m really sorry, Georgie” Matty moaned. “I fucked it all up again. Tried to be romantic and blew it all to hell and back.”

“There’s always tomorrow, love,” George consoled wondering if Matty would even remember this in the morning.

When Matty had relieved himself and stripped down to his skivvies, he climbed into the big bed in the backroom of the bus with George. Ross and Brynn had rented a car and were driving to the next town on their own saying something about alone time. George cuddled into Matty’s back, spooning him and pulling him into himself as far as humanly possible. George was tired to the core and Matty’s warmth felt good. He was glad that they could sleep together with a little more room, but he was still most comfortable when he was snug against his band mate.

“Night, Matty,” George whispered into Matty’s mole covered back.

“Night, Georgie,” Matty whispered back. “I really am sorry.”

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow,” George said, finding the perfect nook on Matty’s body to rest his head and his arms. Matty wrapped his arms around George’s and they both were asleep in a flash, the hum of the road lulling them to sleep.


	11. // 17 and a half years old //

“You’ve never sang to me before, have you?” George inquired of a slightly hung over Matty.

“Not until this week,” Matty replied sipping on the hot cup of tea that George had prepared for him.

“This week?” George echoed.

“It took you long enough to notice,” Matty quipped at George.

“It was actually Adam that noticed, but I don’t think he knows that you were singing to me.”

Matty’s eyes grew large at George’s revelation about Adam being the first one to notice. He was a bit frightened that he had grown complacent in his need to hide his feelings for George.

“Oh blood hell,” Matty cursed. “I didn’t mean for it to be so obvious.”

“S’alright, mate,” George said. “I don’t mind.”

“We can’t, Georgie, no one can know, not right now with everything that is going on,” Matty said nearly shouting at his tall bandmate sitting next to him on one of the couches in the lounge area of their bus.

“It’s just us messin’ ‘round, Matty. Adam and Ross have known about that. We’ve been messin’ round since we were kids. Remember that one time they walked in my room when we were making out on my bed?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Matty said quietly. He remembered how embarrassef he had been. He was petrified that Hann and MacDonald would see his woody and make fun of him forever. They hadn’t, they hadn’t even said a word about it, but Matty had turned all shades of red and hadn’t wanted to look anyone in the eye the rest of the day.

“And all the threesomes we’ve had,” George continued. “We even invited Ross to join us once. They know we fuck around, Matty, so it’s ok.”

“Gemma called me this morning. She wants to meet up,” Matty said looking down into his cup of tea.

George’s heart sunk. He liked Gemma as a person, but she pulled at Matty’s heart strings too much almost to the point where Matty was depressed for the rest of the day after he saw her or even for days afterwards. George knew that Matty had loved Gemma, he had fucking talked about it often enough, but they were done and he wanted Matty to be able to be happy. George wanted him to always be happy, whatever it took, and he knew it wasn’t Gemma.

“When’s that gonna happen?” George asked quietly.

“Today, when we get to New York.”

“Ah, right, I forgot where we were honestly,” George said, quietly introspective.

Matty could sense the change in George, but Matty hadn’t know what to say to him after he tried to brush off the intensity of their singing a song to each other. A song with such deep meaning behind it. Matty had written that song for George, about him and George, and Matty didn’t know if George even knew its meaning. He was certainly not going to tell him, he had to bloody figure that out on his own. So, Matty changed the subject. The subject change just happened to be to the one thing that George Daniel hated about Matty’s life – Gemma James.

“Are you gonna shag ‘er?” George asked Matty only briefly looking up at him. George felt like he was going to throw up or punch a wall. _Fuck my life,_ George thought to himself. _I’m jealous of fucking Gemma James._

“I don’t plan to do that kind of stuff, George, blood hell mate, you should know that,” Matty said ridiculing at George.

Yes, Matty Healy did plan stuff like that. George knew that and Matty knew that before it even left his mouth. He hadn’t even considered it, but Gemma was soft in all the right places and her twat was nice and tight, and warm and wet. Just thinking about her made a bulge begin to rise in his pants, but when he looked up at George, what had begun to rise deflated very quickly. George was chewing on the side of his lip and picking at his nails while looking down at his lap.

“Do you want to come with?” Matty asked George.

“Naw, I’ll pass. I’ve got, um, some uh, work to do on my snares,” George lied.

“Yeah, ok,” Matty said in reply. He was disappointed, but he couldn’t blame George. The timing was terrible, but Matty had to see Gemma. It was imperative. It had been too long and he just needed to see her.

So, Matty went to see Gemma as soon as they stopped at the venue. She was up the street in the flat she had rented and Matty walked the five blocks to her place. He was buzzed into the building by the door man who recognized him because his daughter was apparently a huge fan. Matty willingly signed a napkin for the man who in turn called Gemma to let him know that Mr. Matthew Healy of the 1975 band was in the lobby to see her. Matty got a good chuckle from that and he was able to quit thinking of George for a few seconds.

Gemma greeted Matty at her door and gave him a full body hug. She literally jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Matty stumbled back a bit before catching his balance. Gemma invited him in and offered him a glass of wine, which he readily accepted. They sat on Gemma’s white leather couches in front of the full glass walls of her flat and shot the shit for about 30 minutes. Then Gemma tried to maul him. There is no other way to describe it. She lunged from her seated position and tackled Matty on the couch planting her lips on his and began to assault his mouth with hers. Matty was in shock at first but when he regained his senses, he sat himself upright while pushing her off of him.

“Gemma, Gemma, no, no, stop,” Matty pleaded as she continued to kiss his face and his arms and anything that she could reach of his.

“I’ve missed you so, Matty, please love me, make love to me like we use to,” Gemma begged him.

“No, I’m not falling into that trap again, Gemma. We are just friends. How many times do we need to talk about this? Just friends.”

“Friends with benefits?” Gemma asked.

“There are benefits to being friends, but there will be no sexual benefits, Gemma, not anymore,” Matty explained to her.

“Oh god, you’re with someone, aren’t you?” Gemma said sitting back on her own leg distancing herself from the rock god.

“Yes in a way I am with someone, but not officially, but yes,” Matty said, chewing on the tip of his finger trying to figure out how to divulge his private life without blowing his secret completely.

“Do I know her?” Gemma asked. When Matty didn’t respond immediately, Gemma launched into a string of questions.

“She doesn’t have to know about us, Matty. Please? I just want to feel you inside of me and I know that you want to fuck me silly. I will let you fuck my ass, I know you like that,” Gemma begged.

“Stop, Gemma, that’s enough. We are not doing anything.”

“Oh my god, you are in love!” Gemma shrieked. “I have got to know who she is! Is she a model? Do I know her? Is she on tour with you right now?!”

“Gemma! Seriously, all the questions. I came here to tell you this anyway. I came here to tell you …”

“Are you getting married!?” Gemma screamed jumping up from her seat and looking down at Matty.

“No, for christ’s sake, no. I’m not getting married. Please can I just talk to you like a normal person without you flipping out like this?”

“Sorry, Matty, sorry. Tell me all about her,” Gemma said settling her voice down slightly and taking her seat back, but this time a little farther away from Matty.

“Ok, listen, so, I’m with someone, you already know that. But it’s complicated,” Matty began.

“Is SHE married? Matty, don’t do that to yourself. It’s not worth it,” Gemma interrupted.

“Blood hell, I’m done,” Matty said starting to get up from the leather couch.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sit back down and spill. Tell me everything,” Gemma begged pulling on Matty’s sleeve trying to coax him to stay and tell her his gossip.

“Not married, ok. And she is not a she. She is a he,” Matty said point blank.

“Oh.” Gemma said, stunned. She had heard rumors about Matty’s bisexuality, but she had never experienced it first-hand. What Gemma didn’t know was that George and Matty had always been a thing without really being a thing. It was a side thing. It was nearly impossible to not be a thing when they shared not only a flat but a bed inside the flat. Even when one of them or both of them had been in committed relationships, George and Matty were always George and Matty. Cuddling, kissing and fucking ensued often when they were alone together.

“I am in love, with a guy, someone I have known for a very long time. And I think that I am ready to tell him that, Gemma,” he said to the strawberry blonde model staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

“He doesn’t know?” Gemma said quietly.

“He knows, but he doesn’t know, if that makes sense? I’ve never actually told him. Well, I’ve told him “I love you” many times but it is different now. It is like real love,” Matty tried to explain. He wasn’t sure why he felt comfortable with telling Gemma about this when he couldn’t even talk to the man he was in love with about it. He was scared, that was all. He was scared that George would reject him, especially after he said earlier today that they were just messing around. Matty didn’t want to just mess around anymore. He wanted George to be his and only his and him to be George’s and only George’s.

“You should tell him then. Just tell him so you know how he feels about you. How do you think he feels about you?” Gemma asked, true concern in her voice for this man that had once been her lover.

“I kind of tried to the other night, but I fucked it up,” Matty said remembering the night before when he had sung to George.

“Try again, but this time, just say it Matty. Honesty is the best policy.”

“We spend so much time together, it’s like we are always together and I can tell him anything, Anything but that I am falling in love with him, that I have already fallen in love with him. Even when it is just us two, I still can’t do it.”

“Wouldn’t you rather know if George feels the same way about you instead of just going around all day and wondering if he does, if he feels the same way about you?”

“You said George,” Matty said stopping all movement and just staring at her.

“No, I didn’t. I said he, the man that you love,” Gemma said not even realizing she had said George’s name.

“Yes, you said George plain as day. How did you know, Gemma?” Matty asked no longer feeling the desire to hide it from her.

“Did I say George? I didn’t realize I did! So, it IS George?” Gemma asked a smile creeping across her face.

“Yes, it’s George,” Matty sighed closing his eyes and letting the brevity of letting Gemma James know that he was in love with his bandmate sink in.

“Oh Matty, that’s adorably cute. You guys will make the best couple!”

“But, I don’t know if he feels that way about me,” Matty sighed.

They talked for hours about how Matty should just tell George the truth, quit skirting around the subject. And about how Matty still identified as bisexual because he found women attractive, but no one was more attractive to him than George. And how Matty should definitely try again to tell George his real feelings again and again until George fully understood. When Matthew Healy was in love, it was all in, nothing half ass about it and Gemma knew that. She promised to be his romance coach if he needed it.

When they finally said goodbye, Gemma tried to kiss Matty again, just for old time’s sake she had said. Matty again politely refused and hugged his friend goodbye instead. He made his way out of the building and back into the street. The walk was only those same five blocks he had trudged down earlier in the day, but now he felt as it was hundreds of miles to get back to George. He couldn’t walk fast enough and to make sure that no one would recognize him, he pulled his hoody up tight over his face and put his head down against the crowd of people on the streets making his way back to the venue.


	12. // For Crying Out Loud //

“Where’s George?” Matty asked as soon as he stepped through the tour bus doors.

Adam and John W. looked up at him from their phones and shrugged their shoulders.

“He left almost right after you did, hours ago,” Adam said to Matty. Matty was standing on the first step of the entrance to the bus with the closed door behind him. He wanted to talk to George right now. He didn’t want to wait.

“Fuck,” Matty said quietly.

“Everything ok, mate?” John asked him.

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Matty murmured.

“Obviously,” John said looking back down at the phone in his hands. He was deep into a game of Candy Crush and had run out of time. “Bloody hell.”

“He didn’t say where he was going?” Matty said, still standing on that first step. He ran his hand through his hair and moved it off to one side. It had been tossed around in the wind on his way back and he really needed to drag a comb through it, but finding George was all that was on his mind.

Suddenly, Matty and the others in the bus could hear voices, loud voices being carried across the venue car park. One of the voices was a loud, shrill voice, obviously that of a girl. Matty opened the bus door and saw George approaching the bus, a girl under each arm.

Matty’s heart sank. George hadn’t been with a fan girl or any other girl in a long time, at least as far as Matty knew. Em had been the last and that was something like six months ago. Or at least it felt like that long ago to Matty.

George was talking with the very loud girl, smiling at her and leading her and her cohort towards the bus. When George looked up to take the bus steps, he saw Matty standing there, one hand on his hip and the other on the door. Matty shut the door in his face and walked away. Everyone in the bus heard George’s curses, some directed at Matty and some just murmured in the shock and frustration of having the door slammed in his face.

When George suppressed his anger enough to wrench the door back open, he stormed through the opening and looked around the room for Matty.

“Where is he?” he shouted at Adam and John.

“Ok, first, we are not your chaperones or keepers. We do not know where one or both of the George and Matty duo is all times. That is not our job nor our desire to keep track or tabs on the two of you. Second, if you two are in a fight, get it out of your system, kiss and make up already. We have other important things to do than worry and listen to this shit,” Adam said exasperatedly.

“Excuse the hell out of me,” George said back to Adam who had already looked back down at his phone, no doubted texting or snap chatting with Lucy.

George heard someone clear their throat behind him and remembered the two girls he had picked out of the crowd hanging around in front of the venue. His intentions had been, well, he actually didn’t know what his intentions were at all. He had been angry when Matty left. Angry and disappointed and scared were feelings that had coursed through his body, and now, he was more just angry.

“Sorry, ladies. You will have to wait right there for a minute,” George explained to the scantily clad young women that stood outside of their bus.

George turned around and walked back into the bus, making his way through every nook, cranny and room to find the man who had him so riled up. He finally found Matty in the back bedroom, lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head and his legs crossed and his legs bouncing back and forth shaking the entire bed. Matty usually only did that when he was pissed or anxious about something. George gulped when he saw Matty like that, but he was still fuming.

“What the fuck, mate?” George demanded. “Why did you shut the door in my face? You saw me standing there!”

“Yeah, I saw you standing there. You were standing there with not one, but two girls.”

“So?!”

“So? So?! Are you fucking kidding me?” Matty said sitting up from his reclined position.

“NO, I am not FUCKING kidding you,” George screamed back at Matty taking another step into the room and shutting the door hard behind him. “What the fuck is your problem? First you leave me alone all day to go screw Gemma, then you come back and you are pissed at me?! Did things not go like you had planned?”

“Actually, no, things didn’t go as YOU planned. Things went ok for me, but not like you would care!” Matty shouted at George completely upright now and standing in front of George, pointing a finger into his chest.

“Why would I care? You don’t WANT me to care, Matty, so why would I care?” George yelled, his face turning bright red.

“Because I care. That’s why I want you to care,” Matty cried still pushing his finger into George’s chest.

“Bloody quit poking me,” George said lowering his voice from the dull roar.

“No,” Matty said, poking him again.

“Yes, quit fucking poking me,” George said again this time grabbing Matty’s wrist before he could be bruised again.

“Let go of me. You have no right to touch me,” Matty hissed between his teeth.

George opened his hand and let Matty’s hand drop. Then he took a step back away from Matty.

“You need to start talking and explaining to me quickly. My friends are outside waiting,” George said.

“Then go back to your friends,” Matty said with a sneer.

“No, you will talk to me first. What is going on? Why are you so angry with me?” George asked his bandmate and his best friend.

Matty turned his back to George and tried to gather his thoughts. He had come back to profess his undying love to George Daniel and George had been off the whole time he was gone trying to hook up. Or at least that was what it looked like. But Matthew Healy was more intelligent to know that things didn’t always look like what they really were, but his emotions were clouding his mind.

“What’s going on George? You and those girls? Did you bring them back to get laid?” Matty asked with his back still to George.

“No. Well, yeah. Maybe. I don’t know,” George stammered.

Matty turned back to face the man he had fallen in love with only to find George was leaning with his back against the far wall and had his head in one of his hands.

“Talk to me, George,” Matty said quieting his tone so that George would look up at him. But George didn’t look up.

“I’m so confused. I don’t know what the fuck is going on anymore,” George declared very softly.

“Confused? About what?”

“About me. You. Us. Everything. I don’t know, bloody fucking everything. Last night, you sang to me, or you said you did unless I imagined it all. Then you thought I didn’t like it, that I was trying to run away from you. I thought I explained that,” George said finally looking up from his hand and into Matty’s eyes. “I liked it, I wanted you right then. And then you went to see Gemma this morning, to fuck her or whatever it was you did, I don’t even fucking care. And then you are mad at ME for being me because you don’t want me today?”

“But you said it was nothing, the singing and that we shouldn’t worry about Adam knowing because we have always messed around and it meant nothing, it was and is nothing.”

“That was not what I meant and you know it,” George said completely exasperated.

“No, I don’t know it. I cannot read your mind, George. And I did not go see Gemma to fuck her. I went to tell her to back the fuck off,” Matty said. _And to tell her that I am in love with you_ he thought.

“You did? And you didn’t fuck her? You always fuck her,” George said with a sigh.

“Not always, and not anymore. That ship has sailed and I’m moving on,” Matty declared. “So, why the two girls? What’s up with that?”

“Oh, them. I was angry and sad when you left to go do what I thought you were going to go do, so I went to talk to our fans. I met those girls out there,” George said motioning with his arm towards the parking lot and the front of the bus.

“Were you going to shag ‘em?” Matty asked quietly letting his own head drop.

“No, maybe, I don’t know. If you had still been gone and if I had found out that you were with Gemma, yes, I was going to.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, George,” Matty said. George thought that he meant that he wouldn’t sleep with Gemma, but Matty also meant that he wouldn’t go out seeking someone to sleep with just because he was mad at him.

“Ok, I’m glad to know. See I told you I was an idiot. You have to tell me, Matty, talk to me and tell me what you are doing and thinking.”

“I invited you to go with me to see Gemma, George.”

“But I thought you were inviting me to go have a threesome with you,” George replied putting his head back in his hand. “I’m so stupid.”

Matty walked towards George, stopped only three inches from him and raised George's chin with his hand. “No, George, you are not stupid. We did not communicate with each other very well, and for bandmates, best friends, whatever we are to not communicate well, that sucks. We need to do better. Please promise me if you don’t understand what I mean or what I am saying in the future, you will ask me.”

“Only if you promise the same,” George said. And they agreed. Matty wanted to snog the crap out of George right then, but he didn’t even though he should have. And George wanted to rip Matty’s clothes off and take him repeatedly on the bed, but he didn’t even though he should have. Instead, they embraced and slapped each other’s backs, still just the slightest bit of tension between the two of them, because they still could not fully accept their increasing feelings for one another.

They left the bedroom after a few minutes, walked down the hall and found John Waugh and Adam talking to the two girls that George had picked up. The girls nearly blew a gasket when they saw Matty, just like almost every other fan girl did. So Matty obliged them in a short conversation and selfies then he took George with him across the car park and into the venue. It was pretty late in the day and they needed to get set up and sound check going.


	13. // If You Wanna Find Love //

The elevator door was closing so Matty stuck his arm out to hold it open for him. George was still signing autographs for their fans. The girls, there were mostly always girls, had been trying to pull Matty’s shirt off again, but Matty pulled himself away and walked towards the elevators letting their security guards handle it. They required security guards now that they were getting bigger. Almost every show was sold out and since Brynn and Ross had married, Ross was off the plate for the fans to try to get with. Ross still had girls and the moms of girls trying to get with him, but he was so in love with Brynn that he didn’t even look twice. He didn’t hang out with them much anymore anyways, and tonight, it was just Matty and George, just like Matty wanted it to be.

“George, come on mate,” Matty shouted over the screaming gaggle of girls.

Matty once again had sang to George and George sang back to him. George could no longer contain himself and he touched Matty as often as he could when they were backstage during and after the show. And Matty grew a hard on just watching George play the drums during tonight’s set. The sweat had made George’s body glisten under the lights and the way George had looked at him during Falling for You was enough to make him come undone.

George looked up from the paper he was scribbling his name upon and smiled at Matty. He knew what Matty wanted and was looking forward to. They would finally be alone and that was the only time they felt free to really be who they were. The sexual frustration between the two had reached a peak during the show tonight. Matty’s eyes twinkled back at him and he smiled that half smile, just the corner of his mouth turning up at the edges. How could George resist that? He rushed through signing the few more pieces of paper being forced in his face and let two girls take selfies with him, then he made his apologies and broke through the small crowd.

Some of the girls cried when George walked away, others reached out for his arms or clothes, anything they could reach and hold onto. George said his sorry’s and kept on moving. The elevator had tried to shut a few times but Matty held his arm there. He would wait as long as it took for George to finish up what he was doing – feeding the fans. The fans made them who they were and George was good at appeasing them, making them happy. Matty was tired and he just wanted – well, wanted what George could give him that no one else could ever give him. Even Gemma hadn’t been able to fully give herself to him. Only George.

One of the security guards, Big Leroy they called him, held back two of the fan girls and George waved to them and ducked into the elevator. They really weren’t staying in this hotel, but they would walk across the skywalk into the adjoining portion of the same hotel and make their way to the penthouse. It was provided for them free of charge tonight. They never had to pay for hotel rooms any longer. There were definitely some perks about being famous. Free rooms, free clothes, free meals, and Matty couldn’t remember the last time he had to buy his own wine or anything else to drink for that matter. He still paid the rent for his and George’s flat back in Manchester, but he figured they would never relinquish that flat. He even assumed that they would one day buy it outright. And George really liked California. Maybe they would buy a mansion there. A mansion – that was weird to think. His own big place to live, kick back and do whatever the hell he wanted whenever the hell he wanted. He would do George – often. And whomever George felt like inviting in, if he still wanted to do that. In the past few months, he hadn’t wanted there to be anyone else other than just the two of them and if George was ok with that, and that made it even better for Matty.

When the elevator doors shut, George plastered Matty’s body against the back wall of the elevator with his body, arms extended and on either side of Matty’s head. He looked down at the man who was almost a full head shorter, his unruly chestnut curls falling over his deep dark eyes. When Matty looked at George and then bit his bottom lip, lust filled George’s heart. It sank down through his stomach and into his groin. He leaned down and kissed Matty fully on the mouth. Matty wrapped his lanky arms around George’s small waist and melted against the cool panes of glass at his back. George was just as lanky as Matty, but Matthew Healy was as tall as he would ever be and sometimes George felt like he was twice his size. They wore the same waist size, but Matty’s pants were so much shorter than George would ever wear. They had accidentally put on either others pants once when they were, well, after, and Georges pants trailed down over Matty’s feet and Matty’s pants were like long shorts on George. They had laughed and laughed at the sight of each other, then ripped the pants off and fallen into bed again.

George moaned slightly as Matty opened his mouth marginally for him when he brushed his tongue across his full bottom lip. Matty let his hands slide down George’s back and over his buttocks and squeezed them slightly in his hands making George grind up against Matty’s stomach. Matty wanted him right here and now, but they reached the skywalk level quickly and those 30 seconds of stolen time were up way too fast.

When the elevator doors opened, George peeked out and the hallway was empty. They strolled hand in hand down the plushly carpeted hallway over the street. Matty stopped halting George in his tracks and leaned over the railing in the walkway and looked down at the street and out over the city. The lights were glimmering in the darkness and it was a beautiful sight. One thing that Matty hated was that they never got enough time to really enjoy a city. They had vowed, as a band, that the next tour, they would take a day or more between each gig and enjoy the cities that they performed in.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it George?” Matty sighed as his friend pulled up next to him. George put his arm around Matty’s waist and pulled him in so they could feel the warmth of each other. George rested his chin on Matty’s head and chuckled.

“You are such a girl, Matty,” George said to his friend.

“How does enjoying a beautiful sight, the scenery of this city make me a girl?” Matty quipped and pushed the sharp point of his elbow into George’s rib cage.

“Umph! I was joking, Matty,” George groaned. “It is beautiful, I will give you that, but you are more beautiful. Come on,” George pleaded with Matty pulling at his hand again.

Matty relinquished staring at the sight he knew he may never see again, but being with George was a bigger pull. He would forego seeing the world if he could be with George all the time. He allowed George to yank his arm as he strode with his long steps down the hallway. They had another elevator ride ahead of them and then to their room. Matty wasn’t sure he could wait that long to get George out of his pants and into his own and definitely not literally.

When they opened the double doors at the end of the skywalk, their body guards were there waiting on them again. Both Matty and George stopped dead in their tracks. They were still holding hands and dropped them immediately. No one outside of the core group knew that they did what they did behind closed doors. They weren’t sure they wanted the world to know that. They did not know how that might change their fan base and the perception of their music, and they were not ready to find that out just yet and may never be ready. And the presence of their body guards at this entrance to the skywalk only meant that there were potentially crazed fans there. They weren’t all crazed, not by any means, but there were sometimes ones that would do anything to get pictures with them, spend just a few more minutes with them, or try to get into their beds. Sometimes the latter had happened, and more so when they were younger and first started touring and when they first got popular, but now they just relished in their alone time. There was usually only an hour or two of alone time, but tonight, there was the potential for more than that and Matty and George wanted to take every bit of advantage of that time.

Big Leroy turned around and looked at George and Matty. He smiled his broad smile and winked at them.

“Fans?” Matty whispered.

“Yeah, about ten of them. Someone at the front desk told them where you guys were staying. We’re sorry. Want to go to a different room or a different hotel?” he asked.

George and Matty looked at each other. The penthouse suite would be private, completely private if they could make it there. They knew that was what the other desired, and Matty thought that if he didn’t get to be with George tonight, that would be his demise for the next few days. He could have anyone he wanted, man, woman, girl, boy, teen, adult, but all he wanted was George. And if it didn’t happen soon, he would drown his sorrows even further in a couple dozen bottles of wine.

“Let’s just go, Matty,” George said to him, looking down at his mate. George’s blonde hair was so disheveled, it was sticking up to and fro and Matty wanted to run his fingers through it even more. Matty nodded his head once at George and they looked to Big Leroy to make the Red Sea of fans part. They could hear them now, screaming and screeching.

“It’s about half a mile in running to the next elevator,” Leroy told them. “Johnny B will lead you where you need to go and I will hold these kids off for you. Ready?”

Matty and George looked at each other again, pulled their hoods up over their heads and then Matty made what would either be the best or the worst decision of his life. He reached down and took George’s hand in his own and laced his fingers through his mates. George willingly let Matty do so and then gently squeezed Matty’s hand. Leroy looked back at them, saw their interlaced hands and shot them both the biggest smile ever.

“’Bout time you two,” Big Leroy said to the two men standing behind him. Matty shot him a questioning look and Leroy just winked at him.

Johnny B glanced back as well at Leroy’s comment and smiled at them as well then nodded his head.

“What?” Matty said to Johnny B’s back as he turned back around.

“What do you mean “what?”, Mr. Healy? I just agree with Leroy. About time,” Johnny B mumbled to them turning his head slightly so he couldn’t be overheard. Like he would be overheard through the girls that were screaming down the hallway. They were getting louder and Matty knew that there had to be another security guard down there trying to hold them back. Matty and George looked at each other again and George shrugged his shoulders.

 _Seriously? Do people suspect George and I?_ Matty thought to himself. _Oh fuck it if they do_.

“Ok, so let’s do this!” Johnny B said louder.

Johnny B motioned for the younger two men that were gripping each other’s hands behind him to follow him as he took steps towards the screams. They ran down a hallway past a ballroom then turned left. Johnny B stopped quickly and Matty almost ran into his back as he had glanced down at where George was gripping his hand. George’s hand was big, everything about George was big, but his hand fit well with Matty’s. George’s heat was surging through his palm and into Matty’s hand and Matty could think of nothing but George. George pulled back on Matty’s hand slightly and prevented Matty from ramming into Johnny B’s back.

“Thanks, mate,” Matty whispered to George looking down at the floor. George pulled on his arm again and Matty looked up and his eyes went in the direction over Johnny’s shoulder. There were definitely more than 10 girls standing there. There were two security guards with their arms out trying to keep them back.

They ducked and dodged no less than three times, but finally they made it to the penthouse elevator. Johnny B and the rest of the 1975 security team in conjunction with the hotel security detail did a great job redirecting the crazed fans to where Matty and George could get to the proper elevator. They were having to call the police to the hotel to shut things down and only allow hotel guests in. Matty felt somewhat guilty, but still, all he could really think of was the heat pulsing through George’s hand into his own and into his crotch.

Finally they made it to the bank of elevators that would take them to the room the hotel had comped the band - or comped to Dirty Hit Records.


	14. // It's Just You and I Tonight //

When the heavy brass doors closed, Matty sank to the floor and George pushed the stop button. The emergency alarms blared and a voice came through the elevator speaker.

“Are you ok in there?” the voice said.

“Um, hi, this is George Daniel. Matty Healy and I are trying to get to our room but we just needed a breather. Can we sit in the elevator for a few minutes to catch our breath?”

“Oh, yes Mr. Daniel. Just push the stop button again when you are ready for the elevator to start moving,” the static voice on the other end replied.

George sat down on the floor next to Matty and pulled his knees up tight to his chest.

“Bloody hell, what the fuck was all that?” George sighed.

“That was fame,” Matty replied. He pulled his body closer to George and laid his head on George’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if I like it, mate,” George said back to Matty and put his cheek on Matty’s soft curls.

“You like it. We just need to change our security detail. We will rarely have privacy in public now I assume,” Matty said quietly, “but we can make it more private. We will have to stop doing some things, like meeting fans all the time, but that happens when you have a large fan base. They made us who we are and I don’t want to stop doing everything, but when I want to be alone _with you_ I want to be alone _with you_.”

“You are so smart, Matty. I feel like an idiot when you talk,” George said to him.

“You are not an idiot, George. My mum said that I am eloquent with words. But right now, I just want you and no words. So idiot George, stick your tongue down my throat,” Matty pleaded.

George gladly obliged Matty’s request by pushing the smaller man down on the floor in the large size elevator and climbed on top of him. He instantly brought his head down towards Matty’s and placed his mouth gently on top of Matty’s. Matty couldn’t keep his hands still. He rubbed them up and down George’s back, over his buttocks, back up his spine and into his hair all while George plunged his tongue in to Matty’s mouth.

When George pulled away slightly for a breath, Matty immediately went to work on George and nipped at his neck just above his jugular vein. “Don’t stop, George,” he pleaded.

“I’m still trying to catch my breath from running, Matty. Give me a sec,” George sighed.

“I don’t want to give you a sec,” Matty said, “I want you now. I want your mouth on mine and I want you to take me fully then I want you. If I could fuck you while you fucked me, I would do it. I want to fuck you. Oh fuck, don’t stop!” Matty yelped as George put his hand down on Matty’s crotch and squeezed his hardening rod.

Matty rolled George off of him and onto his back and plunged his tongue back into George’s mouth. He began to tug at George’s clothing with his hands. He was so overwhelmed with desperation that he could not focus on one article of clothing for more than a split second. He had George’s t-shirt bunched around his neck and one arm out of a sleeve and George’s pants unbuttoned and pushed down as far as they would go.

George was able to focus a bit more than Matty. He wasn’t wine addled like Matty who had been imbibing during the concert and his high was starting to wear off, but he was so drunk with his passion for Matty at this moment that he knew he had to slow down and let Matty fulfil his own needs. George wanted Matty as much as Matty desired him and controlling himself would be difficult.

“Ah, fuck,” George said as he tugged on Matty’s pants only to get them stuck on his knees. “Let’s get out of this elevator. It’s too bloody small.”

George sat up on his knees, leaned over and pushed the stop button. The elevator began to move again and Matty pulled George back down beside him. Matty’s hands were pawing through George’s hair and pulling George back to his mouth. His warm lips and tongue only furthered George’s fuel and they barely noticed that the elevator stopped as they got lost in one another again.

“Just take me,” Matty pleaded with George pulling on his own pants again trying to turn himself around in whatever way would release him from his clothing binds.

“Come here,” George said to Matty, taking his hand again, standing himself upright and pulling Matty along with him. George slid his keycard into the slot on the elevator panel and the door opened. Matty had pushed George up against the heavy brass elevator doors and they literally fell through them then crawled a few feet into the room. George reached behind him and pushed the button so the elevator would be shut behind them. He just felt that it added more privacy. Privacy from what he didn’t know, but he didn’t want the door open as he fucked Matthew Healy on the floor in this penthouse suite.

When George turned back around, he realized that Matty had completed removed his clothes and began pulling George towards him with the bunched up t-shirt. George pulled it the rest of the way over his head as he sat down hard on his buttocks. He wanted himself fully naked so he could feel Matty with every inch of his bare skin, except for what ended up clad in a latex condom. George ripped his shoes off his feet and threw them down on the tiled floor. He tugged his jeans over his own buttocks and down his legs. Before throwing them to the side, he dug a silver square package out of his back pocket. He always had to be ready as he never really knew when Matty would be ready. He was more than willing to always be ready for him.

Matty was reaching for George the entire time he removed his articles of clothing. He couldn’t help it. The sensual pull of George was too much, so he had to have his hands or something on him at all times. Matty was moaning and groaning already making George about ready to burst. Thank the gods he had brought more than one condom and Matty always had four or five in his various pockets.

Matty was tugging at George’s neck before George could even get the condom rolled over his enormously erect cock.

“Fuck me, big boy,” he pleaded with George.

“I’m going to pound you hard,” George said back to him rolling the last bit of the latex over his flesh.

“And I’m going to scream like a girl,” Matty whispered as George pushed him back to the floor.

“You fuckin’ better mate,” George said to him as he climbed between Matty’s legs, pulling Matty’s knees back with his shoulders and guiding the tip of his manhood to Matty’s rosy rim.

George entered him gently using his own spit for lube when needed to ensure that he didn’t tear Matty apart any more than Matty liked. Matty liked George to be rough some times and sometimes he liked him to be gentle. George always knew when Matty wanted a good pounding or a soft fuck, and now he wanted to be rode hard. And George would come quickly because when Matty would scream, George would lose it like he always did when Matthew Healy screamed for him.

Matty was arching his back encouraging George to enter him with more speed. George pushed his rod from tip to base inside of his friend and leaned down to kiss his rosy mouth allowing his entrance time to stretch. Matty usually didn’t need long to grow accustom to George’s size and George couldn’t wait long tonight anyway. Matty’s tongue was darting in and out of George’s mouth and his teeth occasionally knocked against his own, but Matty was panting already and George pull his hips away from Matty’s body sliding his cock out of him slightly, just to the tip and where he wouldn’t pop out.

“Fuck, you’re tight tonight,” he said to Matty gasping as his asshole spasmed around his cock and slid himself back inside feeling the velvety walls ripple around him.

Matty groaned and moaned and writhed his hips beneath George and George couldn’t go slowly even if he had wanted to. He rocked his body over Matty’s, each thrust of his hips becoming faster and harder. Matty’s vocals grew louder as George slammed his manhood into Matty, pushing him slightly across the tile floor. Matty clawed at George’s back and buttocks. George held onto Matty’s shoulders trying to hold his body steady so he could fuck him harder.

Matty could never form words when George fucked him this hard but his screams of delight and desire were enough for George to burst at the seams. “Ah, bloody hell, I’m going to explode,” George howled as Matty screamed from the pleasure.

George could tell that Matty was on the cusp of an orgasm as well as his throaty squeals got louder and higher pitched. George fell over into the abyss himself as Matty orgasmed and he wondered if he burst the condom from the force of his ejaculation which kept coming and coming. When he finally started to come down from his peak, he laid his body gently on Matty’s and looked down into his eyes.

Matty smiled up at him and in quick breaths said “thank you, George”.

“Thank you?” George questioned Matty.

“Yeah, thank you. I have wanted you for a week solid and you always know just what I want and when I want it,” Matty said still panting a bit.

George could feel the thin layer of sweat on both of their bodies mixing with Matty’s semen and slid his chest around on Matty’s. He kissed Matty’s nose and then a quick peck on his lips. “You never have to thank me. I want it just as bad as you do. But, thank you for letting me go first,” George said to him then buried his tongue in Matty’s ear.

“Where shall we do it next?” George asked winking at Matty.


	15. // Change in Pressure //

“Are they a couple?” Brynn asked Ross when Matty and George got on the tour bus the next day.

“Um, they have always been like this. It is like on again off again but never acknowledging it to anyone other than themselves,” Ross told her.

Matty and George had walked across the hotel parking lot hand in hand and when they got to the steps of the bus, they fought about who was going to go in first. They definitely acted like a couple that had deep feelings for each other and Brynn had read and heard plenty of rumors about George and Matty relationships.

“I ship it,” Brynn said to Ross.

“You what?” Ross questioned her.

“I ship it. I ship them together. Like I mean I can see them together in a real relationship. Get it? Relationship. Ship.”

“Oh! Yeah, I could see it too. Hell, I HAVE seen it, well almost,” Ross said sticking his finger into his open mouth as if trying to gag himself.

“WHAT?!” Brynn squealed at him, “You walked in on them or something?”

“Yeah, I did. They were well, taking each other’s pants off and Matty was kneeling down between George’s legs and I, uh, I just stood there for a second and stared at them and they stared at me. Then they asked me if I wanted to join and I know I turned redder than an apple.”

“Did you?” Brynn asked.

“Did I blush? Yes, harder than I have ever blushed in my life.”

“No, I meant did you join them?”

“Uh, no, I’m not into that,” Ross said to her. “I like girls. Girls with brown hair, dark deep eyes, rosy lips and cheeks, and tits and a twat.” Brynn punched him slightly and then leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Matty’s phone rang just then and Matty dug it out of his pocket. He walked past where Brynn and Ross were sitting on the couch next to the door and strode outside back into the parking lot. George glanced up at Matty’s back then looked back down at the piece of paper where he was furiously scrawling some lyrics.

“I’ve never seen Matty need privacy for a phone call,” Brynn said quietly to Ross.

“It’s probably Gemma. She has like this sixth sense. Whenever Matty might possibly be happy in his life without her, she calls or just shows up. It’s really annoying honestly,” Ross whispered back to his wife.

“How would she have a clue?” Brynn quipped.

“She doesn’t, but she really does seem to reach out to Matty at bad times. I have had half a mind to ask her to leave him alone and let him try to have a life without her.”

“It might not be a bad idea,” George chimed in.

“Oh George, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to overhear us,” Brynn said apologetically to George. She was so ashamed that he had overheard them now. Their conversation was not meant for other ears, but Ross seemed ok with it.

“Do you want me to tell her or do you?” Ross said back to George.

“I think we need to convince Matty first,” George said.

“Are you two ….?” Ross asked the drummer.

“Yeah. Um, no. I don’t know. I want to, but Matty, well you know Matty,” George said back not looking up from his writing.

“More lyrics, huh?” Ross asked him.

“Yeah, I seem to write better after we, uh, well, after I get a good night sleep,” George replied.

“Sleep? Yeah, a good night’s sleep, wink wink,” Ross said back to George knowing full well he was not talking about sleep.

Ross was no dummy. He knew that Matty and George had fucked most of the night. Matty almost always had deep circles under his eyes, and he did this morning as well, but there was also a look of satisfaction and relaxation on his face. And the argument about who was going to walk up the stairs first had given it away to Brynn. And then there was George. George had been liberally writing lyrics the day after Ross found Matty knelt in front of him wriggling his pants down. Ross had figured that out quickly. They often had disappeared together for an hour, or even five minutes and Matty was smiling and whistling afterwards and he touched George a lot more, a LOT more. At first, Ross thought that they were getting high without him, then he figured it out. Even more so after he met Brynn and fell in love with her. He knew what it felt like, that post-coital love. He could identify it now, too. Ross was ok with whatever they decided, but it wasn’t talked about with Matty in the room. Matty was too embarrassed by it and tried to keep it covered up, for who knows what reasons.

The bus door opened again and Matty stepped back inside. He was running his hands through his hair making it even more mussed up. George looked up from the paper and quickly glanced back down only to look back up as quickly. George had a look of worry on his face.

“What’s wrong, mate?” George asked his lead singer.

Matty screwed up his eyebrows and scuffed his foot on the bus’s carpet. He looked up at George and then over at Ross and Brynn.

“It’s my brother, Louis,” Matty said, “he came out of the closet to our mum yesterday and she isn’t taking it well.”

“Fuck!” George said, slamming his pencil down hard on the table snapping it in half.

Matty looked up again at George and then back at his feet. Everyone in the room knew what that meant. That meant that Matty would never likely let on to anyone about his true feelings. His feelings and desires for George.

“I need to go see Louis. I need to go home as soon as we can swing it,” he said to his band mates and Brynn.

“Fine, we do it. There is a break after the next two nights, but let’s extend it. I would like to go home for a while and make love to my wife in my own house, so let’s just do it,” Ross said.

“Ross!” Brynn said quietly to her husband.

“Well, it’s true. I want to be at home with you, in our bed, or on the table, or the pool table, or in the pool, or next to the pool….. ugh!” Ross said as Brynn punched him lightly in the stomach.

“TMI!” George said, “and I’m never eating at your table again!”

“I wash it off,” Brynn said. George made a guttural sound at that, doubled over in his seat with his arm clasping his stomach pretending he was vomiting.

“Ok, fine, I will use bleach, is that better, George?” Brynn pleaded with George wanting him to stop the theatrics. She was sure he was acting that way to buy a distraction from Matty. Matty had his brow furrowed still and kept glancing at his phone. When he excused himself and made his way down the narrow corridor to the bunks and the single bathroom and bedroom, George got up and followed him.

“Oh wow, that sucks,” Ross said to Brynn. She agreed.


	16. // You're My Medicine //

George heard the bedroom door shut at the end of the bus hall. It was such a narrow hallway that two people could not stand side by side, and passing someone was near to impossible. It might make for some fun making out though, George thought to himself as he sauntered down the rest of the way. He paused and listened at the door. He didn’t hear Matty, he didn’t hear anything actually, so he knocked lightly. Well, George’s lightly was like knocking on a snare drum. He is a drummer after all.

“Yeah,” he heard Matty reply on the other side. George opened the door a bit and peeked one eye in. Matty was typing furiously on his phone and glanced up to see who was in the door. Matty didn’t say anything to George, he just raised one side of his mouth slightly and motioned with his head for George to come in.

George wanted to wrap his arms around Matty. He wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be ok, that his mum would get used to Louis, who he was and all, and that Matty could and should still be who and what he is. But his mum was a stiff. George couldn’t describe her any other way. She was so against anyone who wasn’t like her – you know, rich, white, and straight. He wanted to tell him that he still loved Matty regardless of how fucked up his mum was.

George’s mum would never have reacted in that manner. His mum was cool – all of his friends said that all the time. _Your mum is so cool, George. She’s the best mom ever. I wish she was my mum._ He had heard that all the time growing up and especially as a teen. She let them practice in the garage, in the living room, in his bedroom. And she let Matty spend the night and she had let girls spend the night. She had even asked George if he and Matty were doing things together when they were teens. She wasn’t ragging on him about it, just wanted to make sure that they were safe from getting any diseases. She offered to buy him condoms, told him to be safe and smart when he was drinking and smoking weed. He never had used heavy drugs, never would likely. He didn’t think he would like the effects on his body. And he could talk to his mum. She never judged who he liked or how hard he fell in love and how fast, or how fast he fell out of love. She was always there to listen. He could tell her anything – well, almost anything. He wanted to call her now, tell her what Matty’s mum was saying and how upset Matty was.

Instead, George shut the door behind him and stood there. Matty flopped his bum down on the queen sized bed in the room and hung his head. Then he patted the bed next to him with his hand motioning for George to join him, so George did as Matty wanted. He would always do what Matty wanted him to do. Always.

Matty put his head on George’s shoulder and George put his arm around Matty’s shoulders drawing him in tight.

“She’s such a bitch to him, George,” Matty said sighing heavily.

“I know,” George replied.                 

“Why can’t she just let him be who he is? Gay, straight, trisexual, green, whatever the fuck he wants to be?” Matty’s mum was always ragging on Louis. His tie wasn’t straight, it was the wrong color, his friends were wrong, he was in the wrong crowd, they were the wrong color, the wrong gender, and his grades were never quite acceptable. Matty cringed when he thought about how his mum had yelled at him the first time he made a C. Louis made A’s and B’s. She should be happy, but it seemed she was never happy. She always blamed it on her depression, but she was just a bitch.

“I don’t know, Matty, I really just don’t know,” George sighed back.

“Will you come with me?” Matty asked him quietly.

“Of course, mate,” George whispered back.

“Why is my mum like that? Why can’t she be like yours?”

“Because she isn’t, I guess,” George said rubbing his hand up and down Matty’s arm. It wasn’t meant to be sensual, it was meant to be soothing, but of course, George felt something stirring down there. He always did when he was with Matty, and he was nearly always with Matty.

“Tell me a story about when we were young,” Matty said to George. Matty liked to hear George’s version of things they had done when they were teens and they did lots of stuff when they were teens. If anyone knew how much stuff they did as teens or how much stuff they did to each other when they were teens, their heads would probably implode. George retelling these moments was soothing to Matty, or sometimes arousing to them both.

“Ok, um, let’s see. Do you remember that time we went to my house afterschool and my mum was in the kitchen making brownies?”

“Yeah?” Matty said with a sigh.

“She told us they were her magic brownies and we thought that she had baked weed into them?”

“Yeah,” Matty said chuckling a little bit to himself.

“And after we ate the entire pan and we didn’t feel anything, she told us that they were made with this frosting made by some company named magic and she didn’t get why we were so upset that she was upset that we had eaten the whole batch.”

“Yeah, that was funny and I was so fucking full I wanted to vom,” Matty chimed in.

“That was when she realized that I smoked pot for the first time. What were we, like 15 or something?”

“You were 15, I was just 14, almost 15.”

“That’s right, yeah,” George said to Matty, turning him a bit and cuddling his small body into his big frame. “I was already taller than you and I really liked to hold you then, just like I am right now, when we were alone and no one was watching.”

“I liked that,” Matty said. “I still like that.”

“I discovered myself with you and I discovered you,” George said to him in a soft sweet tone.

“That was the night we cuddled all night, right?” Matty asked the man who was cuddling him now. George was stroking Matty’s back with his large hands, rubbing them gently up and down his spine and over his neck and into his hair trying to envelope him completely. He smelled so good, smelled of the hotel soap and shampoo, but also of his own essence. He would bottle Matty’s smell one day so he could smell him anytime he wanted. George rubbed his cheeks over Matty’s cheeks, around into his hair and breathed in his aroma. Matty let him do it, breathing in George as well and just holding tight to George’s arms or his back or whatever he could hold firmly to. George knew what he needed right now, and that was loving attention and affection. George breathed softly into Matty’s ear not meaning to and Matty did the same back to George. Tingles ran down George’s spine and he stopped moving his hands because he knew that he was getting aroused and would take Matty right there on the bed if he kept going. So he used his finger tips and traced back up Matty’s spine and leaned his head over Matty’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we cuddled all night, holding each other like this,” George finally said back.

“I love this story of us,” Matty sighed. “Tell me more.”

“We went to my room and got high in the closet. I was such a scared little shit that my mom would be mad, but who knew she was so accepting at the time.” George felt Matty stiffen at bit when he said that, so George rubbed his back again gently with one hand and stroked his soft curls with another. Matty just clung to George’s back and sighed heavily.

“Then we were just in each other’s arms. I don’t remember how that happened, but you were in my arms and I held you and never wanted to let go, just like right now. We fit together, Matty, we have always fit together well. It is just like I could fold you and put you in my pocket. I thought that that night, when we were in a cuddle puddle in my closet, arms and legs wrapped around each other, you had your head on my shoulder and you were rubbing my stomach. You still do that, rub my stomach in circles making the hair go in a swirl.”

“Your hair is soft there and I like to play with it,” Matty said and looked up at George. His brown eyes pierced right through George’s soul. He was in such trouble with this man.

“I like it when you do it, too,” George said back to him. He leaned down just a bit and planted a soft kiss on Matty’s forehead. Matty laid his head back on George’s shoulder and let George engulf him again with his long, strong arms and big hands.

“We didn’t spent too long in the closet before we had the munchies. Who knows how we had room for anything after eating all of mum’s fucking magic brownies that weren’t so magic but damn tasty. We had hot raisins …”

“… my favorite,” Matty said interrupting George.

“Your all time favorite. And some kind of fizzy soda and went back to my room. We laid down on my bed and you cuddled right into me. Do you remember that?”

“I do, it was easy and so natural,” Matty said nodding his head slightly.

“Yeah, natural. That’s the best way to describe it. Still feels that way.”

“Mmhmm,” Matty agreed.

“We laid there for hours, cuddled in each other’s arms, legs draped over one another. I think I finally kissed you after about 3 hours of doing that, yeah?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think you were ever going to kiss me,” Matty replied.

“Really? I guess I was enjoying feeling your body against mine too much to think about anything else. Your arm draped over my chest and your leg hiked over my crotch. I tried not to get a stiffy, but I don’t think I succeeded very well.”

“I felt it. Did you feel mine?” Matty asked George.

“Yeah, I felt it, but you kept pulling away from me every time you touched my leg or hip with your cock,” George said. He never had talked dirty to Matty before when telling a story like this, and he would have never called his penis a cock when they weren’t in some heavy foreplay or in the midst of some heavy fucking, but it just rolled off his tongue and he couldn’t help but to say it. Matty chuckled when he heard it.

“Yeah, my _cock_ was kind of scared to touch you even then,” Matty said a bit sarcastically.

“It’s not scared now, is it?” George jested back.

“Nope, not even close to being scared,” Matty said, but still they didn’t move towards pursuing anything sexual, not right now. Matty was too fragile and George wanted to just hold him.

“I remember when I did finally kiss you. You almost cried,” George said.

“Not almost, I did cry. I was so happy and your lips were so soft and your tongue just danced in my mouth. I was in heaven,” Matty revealed to George. George had never told Matty this story of their past before. George’s heart leapt. Even though he knew that Matty enjoyed being with George as much as he enjoyed it, it was still reassuring and reaffirming to hear him say so.

“I got lost in you that night. I felt like I was flying when you kissed me. Time moved too fast at times and too slow at times. I wanted to kiss you and feel your body next to mine all night. I only had fleeting thoughts of trying to do more, like touch your cock, but kissing you was bliss and I wanted it never to stop,” Matty said taking over the story momentarily. George liked it when Matty told him how he had felt during particular time in their lives.

“Yeah, that’s how it was for me, too,” George replied. “Even when I was lying on top of you with my tongue basically down your throat that was all I wanted to do. Kiss your lips, thrust my tongue in your mouth feeling the silky wetness of your tongue on mine, kiss your eyes, and your nose, and your cheeks and your neck. I love the noises you made when I kissed your neck for the first time.”

“Mmhmm,” Matty joined in. “It felt so nice.”

“Your neck is so smooth, and warm, and I could feel your pulse bounding underneath my lips and tongue as I slid them up and down your neck. Those guttural sounds, from deep in your throat kept me going and never wanting to stop.”

“When did we stop?” Matty asked.

“We stopped when we fell asleep a few hours later. I think your hand was up under my shirt playing with my belly hair and mine was entangled in this mess of curls. We picked right back up where we left off when we woke up if I recall correctly,” George mused.

“Yes, we did,” Matty responded.

“We stayed in my room most of that next day too didn’t we? Just watching whatever was on that old black and white channel. Oh wait! We watched True Romance that day didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did, and we kissed and cuddled the entire movie. That’s my favorite movie, George.”

“I know, babe,” George said quietly to Matty mostly into his hair. He stopped talking. They both know what happened. They had held each other that entire day when they weren’t kissing. They didn’t want to not be touching regardless of the manner in which they touched. Legs and arms were intertwined, their fingers were laced, lips caressed exposed skin on each other’s faces, necks, arms, wrists and when Matty had sucked on George’s fingers, he was done. George had fallen for Matty before that, but neither were ready or comfortable to be in that kind of a relationship out in public. There were many girls between the two of them, sometimes they shared a girl if she was willing, but they were always there when the other needed them. And then there were those stolen moments and spend the nights at each other’s houses. Matty and George liked those times the most. George continued to rub his hands up and down and over Matty while they talked and remembered a different time.

“I love you, George,” Matty whispered breaking the momentary silence. George stopped caressing him again. Matty had said that to him before, and George always responded, but this time, George felt that Matty truly meant it, in that real sense of the words.

“I love you too, Matty,” George said quietly back to him. And George really meant it. He loved this man. He would always love him, had always loved him as long as he could remember, but now, George was in love with Matthew Healy and his life and heart were changing. He would do anything for this man, to be with this man and make sure he was happy for as long as he lived or as long as Matthew Healy wanted him. He hoped that would be forever.

“Let’s get these next two days over with as fast as possible and go to Louis’ rescue,” George finally said after they had sat there just holding each other, not moving but only to breath, relishing in each other’s company and the solitude and happiness it brought them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer: this is a story and has absolutely no bearing on who Matty's mum is in real life. I am sure she is a very sweet and awesome lady and I would LOVE the chance to meet the woman that birthed Matthew Healy thank you very much :)


	17. // I Can't Stop Smiling at You //

They would make it to the next city within 6 hours and during that time, Matty spent pretty much the entire time on his phone either texting with Louis or talking, well, listening to his mum on the other line while he rolled his eyes. George wrote. He wrote pretty much non-stop. The lyrics were fantastic, or so Ross told Brynn. Ross pulled one of his bass guitars out of the storage area during a pit stop for drinks, wine for Matty mostly, and put together some riffs with Adam rather quickly. They could just do stuff like that when they were together. And of course, George would throw some fantastic beats to it all later and it would be as if they worked for months on the song. It was always like that for them, easy.

George went to check on Matty who has sequestered himself in the bathroom after a heated discussion with his mum. He knocked and opened the door at the same time. Matty wouldn’t care, even if he was taking a dump that George walked in on him. There was no need for privacy between the two of them. Matty was sitting on the loo, but he was fully clothed.

“You ok, mate?” George asked him.

Matty put his phone in his pocket and just stared at George. “I’m better now that you are here,” Matty said to him.

“Come here,” George said to Matty, pulling him off the loo and into his arms. The two men held each other and Matty sighed a lot.

“It’s all going to work out, Matty. I promise,” George said consoling his lover.

“I love me mum, but I cannot stand the way she treats Louis. Louis is a human being, her son! She should love him unconditionally period.”

“Yes, she should,” George replied stroking Matty’s back in a soothing motion.

 

                                         ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“What about Em?” Brynn was asking Ross as George walked down the bus corridor.

“What about Em?” Ross responded to her.

“I can answer that question if you don’t mind,” George said as he stepped into the main room of the bus.

“Oh George, I really suck. I guess I can’t have a private conversation on this bus. I’m so sorry,” Brynn said to the six foot four man that sauntered into the room. Matty was about two steps behind him.

“Oh my gosh, and Matty. Well, I just opened mouth and inserted both of my feet,” Brynn said overcome with embarrassment. She walked over the Ross and buried her head in his chest. “Just kill me now and put me out of my misery,” she said quietly to Ross.

“No one is killing anyone,” Matty said.

“Well, Louis is threatening to kill his mum, but other than that, no, no one is killing anyone,” Ross chimed in.

“And about Emaleigh. She and I are not seeing each other anymore. She wanted to tell you Brynn, but she felt that the timing was never right. There was always something going on. We are still good friends, and I think we will always be good friends, but it was mostly sex between us. She wants someone to settle down with and I cannot offer her that. Not like what you and Ross have and that is what she wants. She deserves that, and I cannot give it to her,” George said looking at Matty.

“I see,” Brynn said. “And again, I’m sorry. I just felt out of the loop on what was happening right in front of me, so Ross and I, well, I kept asking Ross questions.”

“What are your questions?” Matty wanted to know.

“It’s not the right time,” Brynn said to her best guy friend.

“Any time is the right time. I’m done lying and hiding, except to my mom and the public I guess, but you are my family,” Matty said sweeping his hand around the room gesturing to Ross and George and to Adam who was sitting in the front with the driver and John Waugh, the saxophonist.

“I love George. There I said it. I love him and I am going to be with him anytime he will let me be with him. Now, telling my mum and letting the public know are going to be two different stories. I told my mum when I was a teenager that I am bisexual, which was not received well, so I hid my relationships with other guys. And I still identify bisexual, but George is everything to me,” Matty told the group as he walked over to George and put his arm around his waist.

“And if George will have me …”

“George will have you,” George interrupted and putting his own arm around Matty’s shoulders.

“If George will have me, I will be with him exclusively. No Gemma, who is no longer in my life like that. But like I told you before, I will always love Gemma, but not like I love George. Right now, I need to be with George and everyone else who loves me for me and go help my brother get through this. He has a boyfriend and was about to introduce him to our mum when she flipped out on him. Now Louis wants to move and stay away from her. He has been at his boyfriends since yesterday when the fight happened. Mum wants me to come fix him. ”

“You may not ever be able to convince your mum, Matty,” Brynn said to him.

“I know, Brynn. That’s what scares me. Not having my mum in my life or in Louis’ life would be devastating to us both. Will you come and help us talk to her about it? Come with me and George?”

“Of course I will, Matty,” Brynn said and crossed the small expanse of the room and wrapped her arms around Matty’s neck. George moved his arm to around Matty’s waist obviously not wanting to relinquish the touch. Matty embraced Brynn back and thanked her for agreeing to tag along with them.

“Ross? You are coming too, right mate?” George asked their bassist.

“Yeah, I guess. I really just wanted to take Brynn home, bro. But this is important. Let’s do it quick so I can still get home. We have babies to make,” Ross divulged.

“BABIES!?” Matty squealed. “Babies?! You guys want to have kids?”

“Yep, we sure do,” Brynn replied to her stunned friend. “We don’t want to wait. I want to enjoy my children when I am young and I cannot wait to see how beautiful our little ones will be,” she said looking at her husband with love in her eyes.

“They will be dolls,” Matty responded.


	18. // Cause When I'm With You //

“Did I fuck up telling the rest of our mates, George?” Matty questioned his lover.

“No, Matty, you didn’t fuck up. I’m glad you told them,” George responded. They were wrapped around one another in one of the small bunks on the bus. Ross and Brynn usually had the bedroom when they were together on tour, and now that they knew that the couple was working on getting pregnant, no one wanted to interrupt that!

“Can we make love in this thing?” Matty said to George looking around at the tight quarters.

“Can you be quiet enough for me to make love to you in here?” George inquired.

“Probably not. I cannot help but be vocal with you George. Your body just does those things to mine and my mind gets lost and I cannot stop it,” Matty said snuggling more into George’s side. George was almost too long for the bunk, so stretching made either his head touch the top side or his feet touch the bottom of the bunk, and with Matty curled next to him, moving was near to impossible. But, he was willing to try anything to please his love. George ran his hand from Matty’s neck, down his chest and over his stomach towards his crotch. He grasped Matty’s hard manhood with his fingers when he found it protruding through his boxers.

“Mmmm,” Matty said responding to George’s touch.

“You are always ready for me, aren’t you, lover?” George whispered to Matty.

“You bet,” Matty said. George looked down at him and Matty’s eyes were closed, but his hand still twirled his chest hair in circles.

“Here, let’s try this,” George said. Matty looked up at him and George explained how he wanted Matty to put his head down where George’s feet were. Matty obliged him and did so. As soon as Matty was lying next to George with his head down at his feet, George began to remove Matty’s shorts. Matty helped him get them over his slender hips, his manhood springing free and George caught it with his hand. Matty followed George’s lead and pulled George’s underwear down as well and while doing so, George maneuvered Matty’s hips over and above him where Matty was straddling George.

“Ah, George, smart move,” Matty quipped. “The good ole 69 position.” Matty let George pull his hips further back until his cock and balls hung freely above George’s face. George teased the backside of Matty’s body with his tongue and his hands, but Matty wasn’t so patient. He took George’s long and full cock into his mouth in one quick move that had George trying to suck in all the air that was available in the small bunk.

“Matty,” George hissed as quietly as possible. Adam and John were still awake playing cards with one of the roadies, but they still had to be quiet.

“Yes, darling?” Matty jested pausing only briefly before pulling George’s hard rod deep into his throat.

“Oh fuck,” was all George could respond. Matty worked his tongue around the tip of George’s head when he would pull his head up and held the rest of the shaft with one of his hands stoking it up and down as his head bobbed in synchronicity.

George enjoyed Matty’s soft silky and experienced mouth for a moment then opened his eyes to find Matty’s cock throbbing in his face. He tickled his balls with his tongue, sucked one of the marbles into his mouth and when Matty groaned, George felt the vibrations from his throat throughout his cock and balls. He wouldn’t last long if Matty kept that up. Matty responded to the attention that George was lavishing on his own scrotum by licking over the strip of skin in the middle separating the sack and going straight for George’s rosy anus. George sucked in air again when Matty dipped the tip of his tongue inside.

George, in response to Matty’s attention on his own tight hole lubed up a finger of his own with his saliva and traced the tip around Matty’s reddish rim. Matty’s grip on George’s cock tightened and George took that as a sign to stick his finger inside the entrance. Matty pushed his hips back towards George forcing George to stick his finger deeper inside Matty. Matty began to rock back and forth and moved his mouth back to George’s cock. George took Matty’s throbbing manhood into his own hot mouth and followed Matty’s lead. When Matty would suck hard, George would follow in kind. If Matty slowed the pace, so would George. It wasn’t long before Matty’s muffled cries were getting too loud for comfort and George knew he had to finish it up quickly.

George introduced his index finger into Matty’s hole meeting his middle finger partner and butt fucked Matty with them both, curling them just right to stroke his prostate gland. Matty’s hips were writhing and George kept losing his suction on Matty’s cock. He held his hips as still as best as he could with his free hand and lifted his head off the pillow to bring Matty fully into his mouth and down his throat. Matty’s balls were beginning to tighten, George could see that, and from the sounds that the man above him made between his legs and vibrating on his own cock, he knew that Matty was about at his peak. A few more thrusts of his fingers and pulls on his cock and Matty exploded with a vengeance into George’s mouth. George came as soon as Matty’s jizz hit his throat, no longer able to restrain himself from what he was doing to his lover and what was being done to him. Matty sucked him until he was fully drained and George continued the same actions making sure that his love was fully satisfied. When Matty collapsed on top of him, he knew that he had succeeded in fully pleasuring his boyfriend. Yes, his boyfriend. That sounded right and it felt more right. Matty’s cock still throbbed against George’s chest and George traced his fingers down its slowly shrinking length.

“It’s better every time with you, George,” Matty whispered huskily, his fingers tracing shapes over George’s legs.

“Yeah, I know,” George said back to the man lying with his full weight on top of him. He wanted to kiss his mouth, let Matty taste his own essence and how good its flavor was. “Come here, turn around and come to me, Matty,” George begged of him pulling on his arms to coax him into turning around.

Matty turned his small body around with ease and cuddled back into George’s side. George kissed him full on the mouth and forced his tongue through Matty’s lips so quickly that Matty gasped again. He could taste himself on George and now George was tasting of himself, too. George put his hands on either side of Matty’s face and kissed him long and deep. Matty wrapped his free arm around George and let himself get kissed. Matty peaked at George, opening his eyes just slightly and saw that George’s eyes were closed tight and tears were streaming from them.

“George! Why are you crying, baby?” Matty asked him pulling out of the kiss.

“Because,” George said wiping the tears away as quickly as possible.

“Because why? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” Matty asked looking down at George’s withering manhood.

“No, Matty, I’m not hurt. I’m anything from hurt. I’m in love. I’m in love with you, Matthew Healy, and I never want this to end,” George whispered to the man now holding his face.

“Oh George! I love you, too,” Matty sighed placing a soft kiss on George’s mouth. George was now full on crying, not sobbing but tears streamed from his eyes and his chest heaved. Matty wrapped his arms and legs around the large lanky man and held him, planting kisses on his face and trying to catch every tear.

“Don’t cry, baby, my love. Georgie, don’t cry,” Matty begged of him. “You are scaring me.”

“Don’t. Don’t be scared, Matty,” George said between silent heaves of his chest. “I just love you so much, so deeply, that it makes me cry. I cannot explain it. I’ve seen girls do it. Oh fuck, I’m a girl, aren’t I?”

“No, George, you are far from a girl. But you are mine. You are my love, my lover, mine. And I love you, and it makes me want to cry too, but right now, I want to hold you and wipe away your tears.”

“I’m sorry I’m crying. I cannot help it. You make me feel emotions I have never felt before, Matthew Healy. More than just lust and longing, it is love and adoration and compassion and this want to protect you from anything and everything that might hurt you, but I also have this need to please you and satisfy you with everything that I am. I want to be with you, beside you, inside of you and feel everything you do.”

“Oh bloody hell, George. Thanks. Now I’m crying,” Matty said, lifting his head to look at his lover. Sure enough, tears were streaming down Matty’s cheeks and George chuckled slightly.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just cannot help but tell you these things. I want to share everything with you. Stories of when we were young, stories of what I hope our life will lead us to, and I want to share the days and nights with you.”

“I want that too,” Matty responded. “And I have one small thing to point out.”

“What’s that?” George asked.

“You said that you are an idiot and bad with words. Um, you just made me cry with your words and touched me to the core with them. You, George Daniel, are quiet eloquent yourself and you may never again call yourself dumb, stupid or an idiot. If you are, you are mine, my idiot. My boyfriend, ok?”

“Boyfriend?” George asked. He had just been thinking the same.

“Yes, you are my boyfriend,” Matty said emphatically. “And, I love you, like no other I have loved before or will love again.”

“I will gladly be your boyfriend if you will be mine?” George asked and Matty responded with a shake of his head, his chestnut curls falling over his eyes again. George grasped Matty’s buttocks and pulled him on top of his long body. He pressed his hips down into his crotch so Matty could felt the hardness that was beginning there again.

Matty looked down at him with one eye brow slightly raised. “Because I declared you my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, because I’m your boyfriend and you are mine.”

“Shhhhh,” they heard from one of the other bunks. “Enough with all the boyfriend chit chat. Just kiss and say good night!”

Everyone laughed at that. Matty slid back off of George and George pulled a blanket over them both. He kissed his lover goodnight and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Boyfriends.

 

 


	19. // You Know I Got You //

“What time will you be here, love?” Matty’s mom, Denise, was asking on the other end of the line.

“As soon as I can, Mum,” Matty replied. He ran his hand through his hair, his long lanky fingers separating it into long strands which fell to either side of his head. George watched him as he paced back and forth.

George, Ross, Brynn, Adam, Lucy, even Waughy had followed along to Manchester in support of Matty’s little brother, Louis, and they all sat in the suite that Matty had reserved for him and George. They were lounging on the sofas and chairs that were scattered throughout the room waiting until it was time to leave for Denise and her new husband’s home. Denise was only expecting her eldest son, maybe George because she knew that not often were Matty and George apart being best friends for so many years. George was like a third son, but what she had no clue about was that everyone was going to show up at her home in a few hours.

“It’s not a bloody intervention,” Matty murmured as he hung up the phone. “I don’t want Mum to feel like we are ganging up on her, but I need you all there,” Matty pleaded.

“You know we are here for you. And Louis,” Brynn replied brushing her hand over Louis’ hair like she was his big sister. Louis and Brynn got along like they were related and Matty had known that would as much happen seeing as how quickly he and Brynn got along. Hell, Matty had even tried to date Brynn at one point, but after that disastrous kiss in the club, they both knew that they were only friends. And good thing too because Brynn and Ross were meant to be. Soul mates, if they exist. _They do exist,_ Matty thought to himself as he glanced at George who was still watching him. His stomach did a quick flip flop. Louis followed Brynn and Ross around like he was their puppy or something. His friends didn’t seem to mind, so Matty just watched and chuckled to himself. He missed his brother but was glad to share the attention that Louis so desperately needed. The attention **and** unconditional acceptance.

“Fuck,” Matty muttered. George raised an eyebrow in response questioning Matty’s expletive. “I am ganging up on her. Not only am I dragging ALL of you with me,” Matty exclaimed as he swept an arm across the room indicating his five friends that sat in waiting, “I’m bringing my boyfriend,” Matty said resting his eyes on George.

“I don’t have to go,” George said.

“Right, like mum would not think that was strange,” Matty sighed.

“So, we don’t go as a couple,” George said in a straight forward manner.

“I won’t be able to keep my fucking hands off of you,” Matty said frankly. “I need you there. It will be obvious. She’s going to hate me too,” Matty sighed again.

“Mum does NOT hate me! Does she?” Louis yelled. Matty jumped at the sound of his upset little brother’s voice and then cringed when he realized what he said.

“NO, no, Louis, that was not what I meant. I meant that she is going to hate me for feeling like we are ganging up on her. She does not hate you. She loves you and is just confused. I mean, I guess I can see why she had such a strong reaction, with dad playing a transvestite on the telly for fucking ever, I can see that she is confused. Fuck.” Matty regretted what he had said, and if he found out that Denise had anything but love for Louis, and then for him once she caught on about him and George, she was going to be a part of his history. He had already made that decision, had not told anyone else, but if his mother could not be persuaded to genuinely be ok with Louis’ lifestyle choices, and his own, he and Louis were better off without her.

“You ready, mates?” Matty said standing from the arm of the couch where he was perched. They all stood from their spots, grabbed jackets, purses, backpacks, etc. and moved towards the suite door. There were three suites on this floor and one main elevator out in the corridor. Matty caught himself wondering if he and George would be able to discretely utilize the elevator for personal purposes later as they all climbed in and Hann pushed the “L” button which would take them to the main lobby of the hotel.

“Shit, this is a posh elevator,” George said as he looked around.  

Matty felt a bulge begin to rise in his pants. Apparently George was thinking the same thing as he looked at the blush rise on Matty's cheeks when he winked at him. But this was not the time, not when they were going to talk to Matty's “she better not really be homophobic” mum.  


	20. // I'm the Prince of the Tyne //

“You are doing something terrible to your body,” Denise cried. “Louis, please, don’t you know anything about the anatomy of a body. Things are supposed to come OUT of there, not go in!!” Denise pleaded with her son.

“WHAT THE HELL, Mum?” Matty shouted across the room. They had found Denise in her mostly off-white farmhouse style kitchen preparing tea for her and Matty when they arrived. Needless to say she was shocked when a much larger group had arrived than what she had planned.

“It’s Adam and Eve, Matty! Not Adam and Steve!” Denise bawled.

“Jesus …  effing …. Christ, Denise,” Matty sighed loudly.

“Did you just call me Denise, Matthew Timothy?”

“Yeah, mum, I did.”

“Don’t do it, mate,” George whispered. He was standing next to Matty, as close as he could without being obvious. He was just being a mate to his best mate, which was all he wanted Denise to know right now. She had been vehemently spewing nastiness out of her mouth since she saw Louis arrive with the rest of them. George sensed that Matty had heard enough hatred about being in a same-sex relationship that he was about to not only let her truly have it, but expose him and George in the meantime.

“I’m going to fucking do it,” Matty said back, not whispering. “I don’t bloody care anymore. This woman is not the mum that I used to know, or thought I knew.”

“What are you going to do, Matthew?” his mother asked staring at him, invisible daggers coming from her eyes.

“Are you seriously going about the bible now?” Matty demanded to know in reference to her Adam and Eve statement.

“No, I’m not going about the bible now. You know that I am not a religious person, but I still do not believe that homosexual relationships are natural, Matthew. Are you telling me that you do not feel the same?” Denise said cocking one of her eyebrows at him.

“Yes, mum, I am saying I do not feel the same. Not even bloody fucking close to the same.”

“Matty, don’t,” George begged.

“Have you had no clue my entire life about me?” Matty said to his mother all but ignoring George’s pleas.

“I know you very well, Matthew,” Denise spat.

“I don’t think you fucking do,” Matty spat back.

“Do not curse at me, Matthew Timothy Healy!” his mother demanded.

“I’m not cursing at you, I’m just bloody cursing. This is so aggravating, you have no idea,” Matty said with despair in his voice.

“It is bloody aggravating, you showing up with a posse to gang up on me. I’m not changing my mind, Matthew,” Denise said holding firm to her beliefs.

“Well, would you change your mind or lose your sons? Your choice,” Matty said giving her an ultimatum without revealing more information.

“Don’t,” George begged.

“Too fucking late, George.  I’m bisexual, Denise, or did you not catch onto that over the past, oh, um FIFTEEN years or so?!” Matty hissed.

“No, you are not. I saw you with Gemma. That was real. You love women.” Denise spat back.

“Yeah, I do, well did at one time. I also love men, a man, this man,” Matty said putting his arm around George and pulling him close.

“Shit,” was all that George could say. He looked down at the floor and scuffed his shoes on the white tiles.

“I know that you love George. George is your best mate, no offense Ross, Adam,” Denise said matter of fact like.

Ross and Adam just nodded slightly, shrugged their shoulders indicating that no offense was taken and waited for World War Matty vs. Denise to restart.

“Bloody hell, woman, you are dim witted I swear,” Matty sighed heavily. “I love George, like LOVE love George. George and I kiss, we hold hands, and we have sex in our BUTTS, mum. We put our cocks in each other’s assholes, sticking them in where things are only supposed to come OUT as you put it!”

“Fucking hell,” George said. Everyone in the room, except for Matty, George and Denise, stood there with their mouths hanging wide open in complete and utter shock.  Not at what Matty had revealed, but the manner in which he had publicized his and George’s relationship to his own mum.

“MATTHEW TIMOTHY HEALY!!! Do NOT talk to me that way and quit lying!”

“I am not lying,” Matty said quietly. He looked at George who was as red as the ripest red delicious apple in the world. “Sorry, Georgie. I had to.”

“I know,” George said, gulping and trying to get his stomach to calm back down. He felt like he was going to spew all over the room. He had no idea why, but Denise scared him. She was Matty’s mum for Pete’s sake.

“You are lying, and so are all of your friends, just standing there with smug looks on their faces! How DARE you all come in here and attack me!” Denise continued as she looked around the room.

“We are not attacking you, Mrs. Healy, I mean Mrs. Welch, Miss Welch, Denise,” Brynn stumbled.

“You may not be, but my son certainly is!” Denise’s voice boomed. “You’ve probably fucked everyone here, Matthew.”

“MUM! What the actual fuck?” Louis shouted standing abruptly from his seat at the table almost knocking the chair through the large plate-glass bay window.

“Louis, sit down and shut up,” Denise shouted back. Louis sat back down. Adam gently squeezed his shoulder in support of him, letting him know that he had more friends than foes in the room. Louis had tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m not kidding. You could never keep that thing in your pants, Matthew Timothy,” Denise continued pointing with her finger to Matty’s pants.

“Everyone here knows my full name mum. You don’t have to keep saying it,” Matty sighed again, “and don’t point at my crotch.”

“Have you even been tested?” Denise demanded.

“Bloody hell,” Matty said shaking his head.

“Well, HAVE you?!”

“Yes, multiple times, after each partner. Would you like to see the fuckin’ results?” Matty spouted back.

“No, well, I’m still angry at you!”

“I can see and hear that,” Matty said with disinterest. “Look, mum, I came here to try to get you to talk, like a mother should, to her son who you decided to kick out because of his sexual orientation. I will just take him with me and then take him to dads.”

“You, bloody hell, will do NO such thing, Matthew,” Denise yelled.

“I will. I’ve already called him. He is in Manchester waiting for my call,” Matty threatened. “Are you ready and willing to never see your sons again? That is what you are saying by telling us that our sexual orientation appalls you, that it makes you sick?”

“No, Matty. I love you and Louis,” Denise said taking a step towards where Matty stood on the other side of center island in the expansive kitchen, her heels clicking on the tile floor. Matty held his hand up in an effort to get her to stop her forward progression. She stopped in mid step and looked down. “Maybe it would be best to give me some time. With all the lies you have told me today, the nasty things you have said to me, lying about you and George,” she said, tears now silently streaming down her cheeks.

“I’m not lying,” Matty said bluntly.

“He’s not lying,” George repeated at bit quieter than Matty.

Denise looked up at George. “Why are _you_ lying, George? I know you would never have sex with a man,” she said quietly.

“I would. I do, I mean, I love Matty. I’m in love with him, mum,” he said quietly. “We are seeing each other, like seriously seeing each other.”

The entire room watched the blood leave Denise’s face as she turned white as a sheet of paper. “No, I don’t believe you,” she said even quieter than before, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief. As the realization that both of her sons were gay, or bisexual, or both, liked men and women, began to sink in, Denise grew even more desperate.  

“How do you think Annie would have felt about this, Matthew?” Denise said bring his beloved and deceased grandmother into the argument.

“Do NOT bring Annie into this!” Matty said with his teeth gritted. “She knew.”

“What do you mean she knew? She said nothing about this to me, ever. Even on her death bed when you were late, off getting high with your friends instead of being with your family!”

“Mum, stop!” Matty begged.

“You weren’t there! You should have been there for me! For your grandmother!” Denise started bawling loudly again, cradling her head in her hands.

“You need therapy, mum,” Matty said.

“You need to get out!” Denise screamed.

“Gladly,” Matty retorted. He laced his fingers with George’s, looked at his friends who had already stood from their seats around the large farmhouse style table and the ladder back chairs. Louis looked numb. He so badly wanted his mother to love him for whom he was. But he had resolved and stated in the hotel suite that if she could not accept him for him, he was not going to try again until she changed her tune. This must be a shock but not a shock at the same time. Sad to realize someone you love does not love you unconditionally, even one of your parents.

“Look, Louis, let’s go call dad, then I’m going to fuck George in the elevator,” Matty said all for his mum’s sake.

“GET OUT!” she screamed in between her hysterical sobs.

“See ya ‘round, Denise,” Matty said across the room over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen door into the side yard.

“Fuck,” George said when they were all back in the rented SUV heading down the street.

“Yes, please,” Matty responded.


	21. // Me //

“You boys are putting your mother through hell,” Tim said to Matty through the car window.

“Dad. Not you too,” Matty sighed and looked down at his lap.

“No, I do not agree with your mother on this. You accept your children for who they are. That is how it is. At least with me. What I mean is that this is hard on her. You know her history – depression, alcohol. I am just afraid she is going to spiral down again,” Tim continued.

“I’m not responsible for mum’s actions, Dad,” Matty said.

“I just wonder if maybe there had been a better way to tell her?” Tim inquired. Matty’s dad played a transvestite in a show on the television – had for years - and Denise had accepted that. He and Denise had had a very bitter divorce, though. Denise had some mental health issues, that was for sure, but it seemed that maybe she had gotten it together and moved on and was having a good life. Tim and Denise could get along around the boys, but he knew that he was going to not agree with her on this and it could get nasty again.

“No, dad, there wasn’t a better way to tell her something like this. Her reaction always would have been the same regardless of the timing,” Matty lamented.

“And she really had no clue that you were, you know,” Tim asked.

“No. She claimed she didn’t know. I know that I told her when I was like thirteen that I liked boys and girls. I remember arguing with her about it, her telling me it was a phase and I was just confused. She’s blocked it out,” Matty answered.

“And Annie knew?” Tim inquired.

“Grandma knew. She supported me. _Whoever you love is who you love, Matty_ , she always told me. God, I miss that woman,” Matty said, realizing he still grieved for her.

“So, you and George huh? Dipping your sticks,” Tim started.

“Oh god, dad, just stop!” Matty cried. “But yes, me and George are in a relationship.”

“A long time coming, I would have to say,” Tim said smiling and winking at Matty letting him know that he was just teasing him. “I’m proud of you son. Proud of who you are and what you are becoming. You are a fine upstanding young man and I just want you to be happy.”

“Thanks, dad,” Matty said blushing and looking down at his lap. He suddenly realized he needed his dad. He opened the car door and step around it. His dad wrapped Matty's lanky frame in his big burley arms. His dad was short, well, so was his mum and that was why Matty would never be anywhere near close to George’s height. But while his dad was short, he was a big man and enveloped Matty.

“Hey! I want in there too!” Louis shouted as he ran across the car park. They had met Tim at the loft where Louis had been staying for the past few days. Louis went inside to bid his friends goodbye and gather his belongings. His dad was taking him back to London to stay. Louis was just fine with that, even with changing schools. His boyfriend did not go to the same private school that Louis attended, so that would not be a problem and Tim had promised him that he would make sure they got together as often as humanly possible.

Before Tim and Matty knew it, they had Louis trying to squeeze inbetween the two of them. George was a few steps behind Louis and wrapped his long arms around the three of them. Well, almost around the three of them had it not been for Tim’s wide girth.

“I love you guys,” Louis exclaimed.

“We love you too, buddy,” George replied.

“I love you guys, too,” Tim exclaimed. “And I love that you love each other.”

“We do love each other,” Matty said. “Now, let’s get this finished so I can go show George how much.”

“Geez, Matty,” Louis sighed. “Why do you have to be so “out” about being out?”

“Uh, it’s not me being out about being out, whatever the bloody hell that means, bro,” Matty said stepping back from his brother so he could look him in the eyes, “it’s about how much I love George. I want to show him that, too. You will understand when you get older.”

“No, Matty’s just horny all the time,” George interjected.

“George!” Matty squealed in embarrassment. Tim and Louis were laughing so hard that they were doubled over holding their bellies. It was not often that Matty was embarrassed, but George was good at it. Tim was glad that George was still comfortable around him, even with the status change between him and Matty. Tim had been a tad afraid that George would act differently. He was happy to see that George was still George and goading Matty anytime he could.

“This should be fun to watch,” Tim said, wiping the tears from laughter from the corners of his eyes.

“What should be fun, Pops?” Louis asked.

“How the dynamic changes between George and your brother, now that they are doing it an all,” Tim replied.

“Dad! Bloody hell! Ok, time to leave,” Matty said, even more embarrassed. They all started laughing again, even George this time.


	22. Revelations

Matty laced his fingers through George’s. His skin was warm and the feel of their flesh together made them both happy. George looked down at Matty. His eyes were so deep that Matty felt that he could get lost in them like pools of dark chocolate. There was a sparkle there, a different sparkle than when he had looked at Matty before. A smile crept over Matty’s face and George’s lips began to curve upwards as well.

“You’re beautiful, Matty,” George whispered.

“Thanks, babe. You’re not half bad yourself,” Matty said back quietly and pushed into him slightly with his shoulder.  He pushed back but yet held Matty closer to him. It was definitely not cold, but George could feel Matty’s body tremble just slightly.

“You cold, mate?” George asked him.

“Not in the slightest,” Matty replied, that grin still covering his face.  The air in London was warm that night as they walked back from the club.

“You’re shivering though,” George said rubbing one hand up and down Matty’s arm.

“Must just be the effect you have on me,” Matty said and lowered his head to George’s side.  He held him close until they reached their flat then proceeded to lick and suck each other until they passed out in their shared bed.

Things had been pretty status quo for the past few weeks. Louis was getting on well at his dad’s. Denise might actually be finally coming ‘round and realizing that her sons were not going to be who she wanted them to be. She had reached out to Matty first, sobbing hysterically on the other end of the line and Matty could barely understand her. He just let her cry and wail incoherently until she finally calmed down enough. Matty had told George that he had hope that he would one day be proud to call her mum again.

He and George had been writing and were about ready to release their second full EP. They had also collaborated on a few projects with other artists, but the best thing was there had been time where it was just them.

When Jamie called one day to tell him and George that they were about to receive a huge, really huge,  royalty checks, he and George screamed and jumped around like little children for a while and then sat and really let it sink in. All that time on tour, all those signings, VIP events, interviews with radio stations, and being the most traveled band for the entire of last year was paying off big time. After a few days deliberation, Matty and George decided to buy a house. Two houses exactly. So they shopped and viewed homes in the London area. No one was the wiser that it was even happening. It stayed out of the press.  That was until they went to Los Angeles.

Matty came into the apartment that all four band members were sharing during their stay in L.A. Matty was laughing and shaking the paper as he read it.

“What are you laughing at, Matthew?” George asked him. He had woken up on the wrong side of the bed – well, actually had woken up and Matty had been gone already and George was horny. He was not getting himself off not when he had Matthew Healy’s body available to him. He had been walking around the apartment with a woody for the past fifteen minutes.

“And since when do you read the actual paper?” George said curtly.

Matty slapped the paper down on the table. “I’m laughing at this,” Matty said pointing to the headlines in the entertainment section of the L.A. Times.

**_HEADLINES: The 1975 front man, Matthew Healy, confirms relationship with drummer George Daniel._ **

“Bloody hell,” George said as his eyes scanned the headlines. “I can’t. I just, I can’t. You are going to have to read it to me,” George said as he sat down hard in one of the dining room chairs.

Matty began to read: “ _I had the pleasure to sit down with the front man of the 1975 the other day and ask him some questions, questions that we have all been dying to know the answers to._

_Beth (entertainment interviewer for the L.A. Times): Hi Matty, long time no see._

_Matty: Yeah, hi, it has been a long time, a few months at least. Yeah, but nice to see you._

_Beth: It’s great to see you! So, we are all dying to know the news. So first, when does the new album come out?_

_Matty: Yeah, we are working on it now, almost done. I would say some time around August if not sooner. We will definitely be releasing some singles soon though. Everyone keeps asking so we are not going to wait. George and I have been putting some really sick beats down and George has to be the best mixer there is out there on the scene right now, so he is working really hard making our sound just right.”_

Matty took a quick pause, grabbed a glass of orange juice that George had just sat on the table before Matty walked in and took a big gulp of it.

“Hey! That’s mine. Get your own,” George said gruffly as Ross walked into the room still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Matty picked right back up where he had been reading as soon as he swallowed.

“ _Beth: So, we might get the pleasure of hearing a few songs soon? That would be great!_

_Matty: Yeah, we are leaning that way. Of course it is up to our management and our label which ones come out, but George and I have a few favorites already._

_Beth: I’m sure your fans, and me, would love anything you put out, Matty. So, what else have you been up to? Have you gotten some rest?_

_Matty: Yeah, we’ve rested. George and I are buying homes._

_Beth: Homes?! How exciting and grown up._

_Matty: Yeah, I know (laughing). And you know that Ross is married and his wife just found out she is pregnant.”_

“DUDE! You did NOT tell the paper that my wife is pregnant did you!?” Ross screeched.

“Yep, and it gets better,” Matty said.

“It gets worse,” George retorted pointing to the headlines on the paper that was stretched across the table now.

“FUCK!” Ross said as he read the headlines. “We’re done. We are so done. Over.”

Matty continued to read. “ _Beth: How exciting for Ross! When is the baby due?_

_Matty: Oh, in a while, like the fall, she is not really far along, but she is voming and spewing at every turn. She stayed in London at their home there so she can rest.”_

_Beth: Aww. Poor thing. But The 1975 with a baby! That is going to change the dynamic of the band isn’t it?_

_Matty: No, I don’t think so. We all talked about it when they were just trying, and Ross will be a great dad. He will be a great rock star dad. Matty said that with a smile just as a note._ ”

“You said it with a smile, huh?” Ross said. He was obviously distressed that the cat was out of the bag now. “I guess I better call Brynn and tell her so she can call everyone and tell them. Thanks a lot, Matty.”

“Oh go sod off, I was nervous. You know how I ramble during interviews. I said it before I could stop and think.”

“Good thing we don’t have huge secrets or we would all be well bloody fucked,” Ross said.

Picking up where he left off, “ _Beth: And what of Adam, how is he? Any big news?_

_Matty: Naw, Hann is just Hann. You know. He’s writing guitar riffs and doing his thing. I don’t even know what his thing is but yeah._

_Beth: Ok, that’s good, that’s good. I know you have heard all kinds of rumors about yourself, like being dead and being in relationships with people you’re not …_

_Matty: Yeah like Taylor Swift (laughs). We are just friends. We never dated. She’s not really my type._

_Beth: Not your type huh? But she is tall and blonde like Gemma?_

_Matty: Yeah, Gemma’s not my type any more either, obviously (Matty continues to laugh. He looks a little nervous here to me, so I just plunge right in and ask the hardest question)._

_Beth: So what is your type, Matty? Is George your type? Rumors have it that the two of you are in a relationship._

_Matty: (a little shocked) Have you been talking to me mum?_

_Beth: (laughing) No, we haven’t interviewed your mum. There are a lot of rumors, some of them are more crazy than others, but with you wondering if we were talking to your mum, does that mean that possibly some of these rumors are true, Matty?_

_Matty: Rumors, yeah. Yeah. Rumors about George and me huh? (Matty says leaning forward and putting his elbow on his knee and his hand over his mouth almost as if he is hesitant to say something). Let’s see. What the hell. Yeah, George is my type. And the rumors are true. George and I are together._

_Beth: (another note: I almost fell out of my chair here with this revelation). Congratulations again are in order for The 1975 it seems! For the record, I think you and George make the cutest couple. I have shipped you two for years!_

_Matty: Ah, well, thanks I guess._ “

“Thanks you GUESS?” George cried. “You guess you should thank her for saying we make the greatest couple?”

“Cutest couple,” Ross corrected.

“Sod off,” George said to Ross. “Matty? You guess?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, George. Just shush, I’m almost done,” Matty said and continued to read the last bit of the article. “ _Beth: You’re welcome. How long have the two of you been together, as a couple I mean?_

_Matty: Oh, a few months now I suppose._

_Beth: That’s great! And you know that your fan base is going to love this news as well. The LGBTQ community is going to go nuts._

_Matty: We love our fans and we hope that they love us too, even with the changing landscape of who we are and what everyone has come to know. With Ross becoming a dad and then me and George, with there now being a gay couple in the band, we hope that our fans love us even more. We are still who we are, but now that we are growing up, I mean we have been together as a band for almost twelve years now, we are going to live our lives and sometimes our lives are not exactly what everyone thought they would be or go they wanted them to go or for us to be they thought we were or were supposed to be. We just love making music and we love each other, all of our quirks you know._

_Beth: I still love you, Matty. And if anyone does not love you for whom you are, then they are not a true fan of the band._

_Matty: Yeah, well said Beth. Thanks. Not everyone we know and love has been supportive, but they might come ‘round yet. Ross and Hann have been great about it and George and I appreciate their support and the support of anyone who loves us for whom and what we are._

_Beth: And I guess that concludes this interview as I don’t think you could tell me anything more that would make my day, no you made my year, Matty._

_Matty: Oh, well thanks._

_Beth: We will definitely be keeping our eyes AND ears peeled for your next song!”_

“Bloody hell,” George said. “Is this from the interview you had yesterday? And how did you know this was in the paper?”

“Jamie texted me this morning. The L.A. Times called Dirty Hit and Interscope just to make sure that I was not pulling their leg and that it was ok to print the story. I told Beth that it was all on the record before and after, but I can understand why she was hesitant to print it. But there it is, in black and white.”

“Bloody hell,” George said again. He was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Ross left the room without saying another word and went to call Brynn. She was almost eleven weeks along now, so telling friends and family was close enough to being ok. Brynn was just being cautious, first pregnancy and all.

“Want that blow job now?” Matty said to George. George nodded his head without even looking up. He stood from the table, walked around and scooped Matty up into his arms and took him back to their shared bedroom where they shagged for an hour. Part of it was angry sex and Matty thoroughly enjoyed it. There were times he liked it when George was rough, and this was one of those times. And when George got his anger out of his system, he showed Matty how much he loved him. Afterwards, as they lay in bed holding each other complete spent from their lovemaking, Matty apologized for outing them without giving George a heads up. George forgave him and told him they needed to hurry up and buy their L.A. house so he could fuck him in every room without anyone walking in on them. Matty agreed.

After a shower and a joint, Matty and George rejoined Ross in the living room. They were talking about how they hadn’t seen Adam in like a whole day.

And then Adam walked in through the front door, Lucy under one arm and a girl no one else had ever met before under the other arm.

“Everyone, this is Polly. She is in relationship with me and Lucy now.” Adam declared with a huge grin on his face.

 

THE END 


	23. // L O V E  M E //

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the picture that came out today announcing the // LOVE ME // video release date tomorrow (28 October 2015 4 pm GMT), I am adding this picture to the very end of the story. There WILL be more George and Matty in the next installment - guaranteed :)

[// L O V E M E //](https://twitter.com/the1975/status/659079435598090240)


End file.
